Descente aux enfers
by Erika Arau
Summary: Yu retrouve un garçon aux cheveux blancs dans un sale état et le ramène chez lui. Victime de vices encore inconnu, Allen pense être enfin sortit de ce cauchemard... Malheureusement il va se rendre compte que son hôte à lui aussi quelques tendances.
1. Prologue Allen

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi et j'ai rajouté quelques personnes pour ne pas tourner en rond. Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: _****_Attention c'est un yaoi et une histoire qui peut paraître violente pour certains, vous êtes prévenu!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers**_

"Toutes mes condoléances"

Une personne se tenait devant un jeune garçon, ils étaient tout les deux vêtus de noirs et arboraient cet air sombre si connu des tragédies. Le plus agé était un homme mûr portant des lunettes, une moustache et répondant au nom de Froi Tiedoll. Cétait un collègue de son père dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler. Le cadet se prénommait Allen, un garçon de 15 ans avec de grands yeux gris mais profondément marqués. En effet, on pouvait de longues cernes graver son visage déjà bien triste, il semblait épuisé par l'évênement qui se produisait aujourd'hui et pourtant il ne manqua pas de répondre à son ainé d'un maigre sourire:

"Merci d'être venu"

Celà faisait des mois qu'il c'était préparé à ce moment et pourtant il n'était pas encore prêt... Qui le serait? Sa mère était partit suite à une complication lors de l'accouchement et la semaine dernière ce fut son père qui l'a rejoigna. Maintenant seul, il assite à l'enterrement de son dernier parent et il ne sait pas encore où il sera envoyé... Cependant son héritage devrait lui ouvrir plusieurs portes, ce qui en ravissait plus d'un.

"Tu sais où tu vas aller maintenant? Demanda Froi d'une voix douce mais légèrement soucieuce.  
- Je ne sais pas... Il est certains que je serais sous tutelle jusqu'à mes 18 ans mais de là à connaitre qui ce sera...  
-- Je vois... Et bien si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là."

Allen le remercia poliement avant de le quitter et de se retrouver à nouveau encercler par d'autres personnes voulant lui adresser leur peine. La longue journée passa comme n'importe quel autre et il rentra chez lui avec ce tuteur le nom nous échappe encore pour l'instant...

C'était il y a 6 mois


	2. Prologue Yu

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi et j'ai rajouté quelques personnes pour ne pas tourner en rond. Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: _****_Attention c'est un yaoi et une histoire qui suis peut paraître violente pour certains, vous êtes prévenu!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers**_

**Prologue pov Yu :**

Une légère brise relevait les quelques flocons qui se cramponnaient sur les toits des maisons. La neige elle, avait recouvert toute verdure et s'allongeait sur les résidences dans un long manteau blanc. Nous étions en mars mais l'hiver semblait perdurer dans cette petite ville de campagne au nombre réduit d'habitants. Le froid était encore bien présent dans l'air et y jetait un ton glacé qui ne faisait que restreindre les gens à sortir de chez eux. Le monde paraissait s'être arrêté ici, comme un paysage de carte postale. Un ciel favorable se présentait à nos yeux sur ce petit bout de carton avec un bleu intense et sans nuage et des bâtiments en bois ou en brique aux cheminées allumées. Aucun mauvais présage ne semblait nous être annoncé, c'est bien pour cela qu'il frappe à notre porte aussi violemment.

Le héros de cette histoire est un membre de ces lieux, il y vit depuis sa tendre enfance et ne connait que peu de chose qui concerne l'extérieur. Agé de 21 printemps c'était un jeune adulte qui avançait lentement dans cette pureté immaculé, traçant de ses pas une révolte contre la nature. D'un geste vif il descendait une petite pente, le bruit de ses chaussures indiquait une détermination sans faille dans sa façon d'être et une certaine humeur qu'il ne tentait pas de cacher. Oui sa journée n'avait pas été fructueuse et sa pommette droite en laissait un passage éloquent de part sa tuméfactions, ses vêtement bien que chaud par le temps qu'il courait avaient de légères déchirent de-ci de-là. Il marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avec un sac à la main rappelant sans nul doute un retour de l'école qui avait pris un peu de retard. Oui cet écart lui avait fait perdre du temps et il n'était pas question de lambiner plus devant le paysage, il devait rejoindre le magasin de son oncle chez qui il passait tout les vendredis. Malheureusement il allait bientôt s'apercevoir que son retard n'allait qu'empirer.

Seulement dix minutes le séparaient de chez son parent quand notre protagoniste principal déboucha sur une route familière qu'il devait traverser. Ce chemin qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance pour y avoir tant joué enfant avait pourtant une petite différence : il n'avait encore jamais vu dans l'allé de droite ces deux jambes derrière une poubelle…

N'importe quel être humain aurait aussitôt accouru pour voir ce qui était arrivé au pauvre individu affalé au sol mais le notre n'était pas un enfant de cœur, sinon il n'aurait pas eu qu'une joue tuméfiée lors de sa précédente confrontation avec le genre humain. Il passa donc devant avec l'esprit d'y jeter un œil seulement pour la curiosité, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir un enfant au corps tacheté d'un rouge vif.

Pour lui le monde avait toujours été d'un gris maussade : les femmes il en avait eu, l'alcool il en avait bu et les drogues lui semblaient si peu efficaces qu'il préférait rester dans cet univers dont il se sentait étranger. Rien ne lui plaisait vraiment, le sexe n'avait duré qu'un temps et maintenant il se retrouvait à cours de nouveauté. Même la violence avait été banalisée pour lui, battre un plus petit que soit n'avait rien de bien excitant et la domination n'avait de plaisir que quand elle était faite sur un champ de bataille ou chacun tentait de gagner contre l'autre. Notre héros semblait se perdre dans un ennui mortel dont il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à s'en sortir… Car oui un adolescent se lasse très vite. Trop vite.

Devant lui se trouvait son nouvel hobby, une pureté immaculé de la perversité du monde dont il allait s'éprendre à découvrir les vices qui l'avait imbibé et peut-être lui en faire connaitre d'autre…

**Voilà les deux prologues bouclées! L'histoire commence au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Chapitre 1: Le mauvais garçon

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi et j'ai rajouté quelques personnes pour ne pas tourner en rond. Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: _****_Attention c'est un yaoi et l'histoire qui suis peut paraître violente pour certains, vous êtes prévenu!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers**_

**Chapitre 1 : Le mauvais garçon.**

Des paupières lourdes furent la première sensation qu'Allen ressentit à son réveil, suivis d'une vive douleur au ventre qui survint quelques secondes plus tard. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement dans le but de découvrir le mal qui rongeait son corps mais ne vit que des bandages qui recouvrait sa supposé blessure. Pourtant la cicatrice encore douloureuse n'était pas la plus a craindre à ce moment, il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune garçon pour se rendre compte où il se trouvait : Il était dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas et surtout attaché.

Allen tenta de s'extraire des liens, tirant de toutes ses forces sans y parvenir. Une souffrance sourde s'empara de lui bien pire que n'importe blessure physique, c'était la peur. **_Il_** l'avait retrouvé et **_il_** l'avait ramené. Pourtant l'endroit ne lui disait rien… Un nouvelle cachette ? Peut-être un moyen d'être sûr qu'il ne pourrait fuir cette fois. Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui, personne n'était dans la pièce a part lui. Il continua à observer la chambre pour tenter de deviner où pouvait il se trouver. La pièce était sans se tromper l'antre d'un garçon, toutefois on pouvait en douter.

Il n'y avait aucun poster au mur, seulement ils étaient vierges et en bois foncés. Hormis le lit les seuls meubles qui s'imposaient était une commode rouge en face de la couchette. Des gravures dorées mettaient en scène des guerriers de l'orient dans une bataille, chaque tiroir semblait avoir sa propre histoire. En bas seul la victoire de la faucheuse était félicitée, les humains périssant tous d'une manière ou d'une pendant ou après la croisade. Allen tourna la tête et aperçu le second et dernier meuble : une petite table de chevet du même ton que les murs, dessus se tenait une lampe rouge vive qui était restait allumée. Le garçon compris tout de suite qu'**_il_** était encore dans la maison.

C'était finit, il avait raté sa seule chance de partir… Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue rosée et se noya sur l'oreiller avant d'y accueillir une nouvelle plus réticente. Plusieurs grincements se firent entendre comme lorsqu'on monte un escalier, vu le bruit que faisait le poids de celui qui montait il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne pesant un poids à ne pas négliger tel que celui d'un homme ayant finit sa croissance. Cependant Allen se trompait. L'inconnu passa devant sans s'arrêter et le jeune garçon pu voir que ce n'était pas **_lui_** malgré quelques difficultés à se mouvoir pour l'observer.

C'était un garçon plus vieux que lui-même sans doute mais qui ne devait excéder les 24-25 ans. Grand, fin de corps et les cheveux long étaient les seuls traits qu'il avait vu apercevoir dans ce court laps de temps mais cela le rassura de voir qu'il n'était pas la personne à laquelle il s'attendait. Le fameux inconnu apparu enfin dans l'entrebâillement de la pièce, la première chose que le jeune garçon sentit en le voyant réellement fut la suivante : Quelque chose clochait. Oui il l'avait ramené chez lui probablement, le sauvant ainsi par la même occasion du froid, de sa blessure et couvrant sa fuite mais… Que signifiaient ses liens autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles ?

L'individu s'avança lentement éclairant ainsi un peu mieux son visage et surtout son regard, deux yeux en amandes qui vous transperçaient de l'intérieur sans aucune pudeur ni retenue. Son sauvetage n'allait peut-être pas être gratuit.

« Bien dormis ? »

C'était une formule de politesse, rien a voir avec ses paroles nué de bienveillance. Allen se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait et répondit de manière courtoise comme on lui avait appris.

« Oui, merci de m'avoir secouru »

L'ainé resta de marbre face à ses remerciements dont il n'avait que faire et s'assit sur le lit avant d'avancer sa main vers le visage d'Allen. Celui-ci eu le réflexe de fuir en tournant la tête espérant pour autant ne pas contrarier son hôte, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche surtout aussi familièrement. Le sauveur resta un instant interdit mais ne se démonta pas pour autant, à la deuxième tentative ses ongles se refermèrent sur la peau du jeune garçon qui ne put que déclarer forfait. Le plus vieux rapprocha sa figure de la sienne, l'obligeant ainsi à s'asseoir et planta son regard dans ses yeux. Pendant une longue minute ils restèrent ainsi à se juger de l'œil, l'un se demandant ce qu'on comptait faire de lui et le second ce qu'il espérait faire à l'autre… Ce fut Allen qui rompit le silence :

« Dites vous pourriez me détacher ? »

La première réponse de son hôte fut de relâcher plus ou moins violemment ses joues et de se relever. Il tapota son pantalon légèrement froissé et sortit sans aucune autre forme de procès sous le regard incompris du plus jeune. Deux ou trois dizaines de minutes passèrent pendant l'absence de cet inconnu dont on ne connaissait rien ni même le nom. Son visage donnait l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un métisse mais rien de plus. La peur ne quittait pas Allen une seconde et ne s'arrêterait pas avant un bon moment. L'ainé revint un bol dans une main tandis que l'autre apportait avec un elle un tabouret en plastique blanc. Il apposa le siège près du lit et se rassit, la coupelle contenait un liquide verdâtre ou une cuillère tournait lorsqu'il faisait un geste trop vif. Lentement l'ainé attrapa la cuillère et l'apporta à la bouche de l'invité qui trop surpris resta sans voix et n'ouvrit pas ses lèvres.

« Ouvre » Ordonna t'il impatient.

Allen s'exécuta timidement, c'était une soupe aux légumes toute simple à base de pomme de terre et poireaux. Avec le froid de dehors un peu de chaleur n'était pas à renier même si les méthodes laissaient à désirer. Le repas dura quelques temps entre le cadet qui devait reprendre son souffle et l'hôte qui essuyait avec la cuillère les lèvres du plus jeune, au bout d'un moment il posa le tout à terre et repartit en quête du visage d'Allen. Il commença par essuyer du pouce le surplus de soupe avant de lui-même le lécher de sa langue ? Puis il s'approcha de l'œil gauche d'Allen, celui-ci avait une marque peu ordinaire… On aurait presque dit une gravure marqué au stylo rouge. Les courbes qui s'y dessinait formaient une croix sous son œil et remontait pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. L'ainé se demanda s'il ne sortait pas d'une secte quelconque, quoiqu'il en soit il savait sans ambiguïté que la personne en face de lui…Le plus jeune baissa la tête, sa gêne se voyait dans ses yeux comme l'eau claire d'une source en été. L'autre comprit qu'il avait à faire à quelque chose qui n'avait rien de saint.

« Qui t'a fais ça » ? Demanda-t-il

Le blandin ne se pria pas de répondre et l'ainé du forcer un peu le ton pour se faire entendre, on sentait de la colère dans sa voix. Une colère dut plus au manque de discipline qu'il ressentait que sur l'incohérence de telle marque sur le corps de quelqu'un. Après avoir réitérer une seconde fois sa question le cadet finis par parler.

« C'est… Moi.  
-Tu mens. Affirma l'hôte sûr de lui  
- Non… C'est vraiment moi.  
-Tu as des tendances mazo ?  
-On peut dire ça  
-Alors si je te détache ou que je te passe un couteau tu va te taillader par pure plaisir ?  
-Non je… »

Allen trembla un peu pendant les deux dernières phrases comme s'il se retenait de craquer.

«Parce que je le mérite… »

Le plus vieux le regarda gémir sans rien laissé paraître, peut réellement mériter de se punir soi-même et de cette façon ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur les poignets attachés, il l'avait vu… Sous sa chemise son bras gauche était parsemé de cicatrices : coupures, brûlures et autres plaies. Mais d'où pouvait bien provenir ce garçon ?

« Tu le méritais ? Interrogea t'il  
- Oui… Je suis un mauvais garçon. »

**_Fin du chapitre 1_**

**Désolé pour le temps des posts... Je serais plus rapide à l'avenir.  
**


	4. Chapitre 2: Encore un

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: _****_Attention c'est un yaoi et l'histoire qui suis peut paraître violente pour certains, vous êtes prévenu!_**

**_Hi! Je vous ai manqué? Non ok c'est pas grave je poste quand même ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue... Je ne vois plus passer les jours donc j'ai du mal à savoir si ça fait longtemps ou non, je passe très peu c'est vrai mais je lis tout les coms sur ma boite mail et je remercie ceux qui le font._**

**_Trêve de bavardage vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, bonne lecture!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers**_

**Chapitre 2 : Encore un…**

« Oui… Je suis un mauvais garçon.  
- Vraiment ? »

La première chose que le métis eut envie de faire au son de cette phrase fut évidemment de vérifier ses dires… Mais il s'abstint, ce n'était pas encore le moment des confidences car il lui manquait bien trop d'élément. Il devait d'abord gagner sa confiance et cela pouvait prendre du temps, le meilleur moyen était de feindre la compassion. Lentement il porta une main au visage du blandinet et caressa doucement sa joue, les yeux de celui-ci bougèrent et rencontrèrent les siens une fraction de seconde d'où n'acquit une rougeur sur ses joues. Apparemment la première étape n'allait pas être difficile à franchir, il était déjà sur le point de parler.

« Et qu'aurais tu donc fait pour être un vilain garçon ? »

Il avait prit une voix suave, il valait mieux passer pour un homme avec ce genre de penchant plutôt que ce qu'il était en réalité. Le sauveur le vit hésité, devait il avouer ses crimes ou bien mentir ? Les doigts du métis reprirent place contre les joues encore rosées de son hôte et ne le lâchèrent plus. Les lèvres du blandinet s'ouvrirent et dessinèrent des mots dénué de son, la blessure semblait encore trop forte pour lui redonner le contrôle de ses émotions. Après quelques vaines tentatives l'enfant pleura, fermant les yeux pour ne pas apercevoir le regard de l'ainé. Pourtant clore ses paupières n'aurait rien changé, il aurait été fallu être à l'intérieur de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait… L'ignorance à parfois de grande vertu.

Le raisonnement de l'ainé était plutôt complexe comme toute sa personne d'ailleurs, c'était le genre de personne qu'on rencontre tout les jours devant sa glace. Une sorte de reflet de nous même qui nous rappelle qu'en réalité personne ne nous connait réellement. Nous n'observons que la surface plane d'un être qui nous cache ses défauts, ses erreurs mais aussi ses envies.

Mais avant d'entrer dans ses sombres pensées, faisons un petit tour sur cette première dimension : Il se prénomme Yu, à 21 ans et est d'origine japonaise. Son père était allé vivre en France pour son travail, c'était un cadre dans une compagnie pharmaceutique. Il avait rencontré sa mère lors d'une visite dans une entreprise travaillant pour eux, elle était une jeune stagiaire qui travaillait pour la comptabilité, maladroite dans les gestes mais experte en esprit. 2 ans plus tard le grand frère de Yu vu le jour… C'était le genre de grand garçon protecteur qui lorsqu'à 19 ans du choisir entre Yu et son propre avenir à la mort de leurs parents… Ne put que garder son petit frère avec lui. Depuis leur décès il n'avait eu que pour but de subvenir à ses besoins au détriment de certaines choses…

« Yu ? »

Le dénommé sentit une pointe d'appréhension qui lui parcourrait toute l'échine, il reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille : son frère était rentré et n'allait pas tarder à monter le voir… Dans moins de cinq minutes il verrait Allen attaché sur son lit, le regard suppliant et les larmes au coin des yeux. Yu dévisagea son otage une bonne dizaine de secondes puis de son autre main porta son index sur ses lèvres et murmurera un petit –chut-. Il s'avança vers sa table de chevet et y sortit un rouleau de scotch qu'il posa sur le lit. Mais alors qu'Allen s'imaginait devenir muet pour éviter d'alerter la personne qui se trouvait en bas, il put voir lentement son ainé s'avancer vers lui et lui offrir un fugace baiser sur son front.

« Sois sage je reviens »

Le cœur battant Allen l'observa sortir de la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui, de ses yeux grand ouvert il l'entendit ensuite descendre les escaliers et parler d'une faible voix à quelqu'un d'autre. Le cadet se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas mit sous silence et n'avait même pas prit la peine de fermer à clé, a croire qu'il était sûr de lui… Au point de lui laisser une chance de s'enfuir. Il se rallongea sur le lit dans un –pouf- qui s'entendit en bas, le frère de Yu leva la tête surpris.

« Tu as un invité ?  
- On peut dire ça. Déclara Yu sans se formaliser.  
-Tu ne me le présentes pas ? Fit son frère curieux  
-Disons que cette personne est un peu timide…  
-Ah ?  
-Ton retour prématuré nous a quelque peu surpris, freiné aussi… »

Un long silence plana entre eux, d'un seul coup le grand frère se mit à rougir et ouvrit en grand la bouche :

« Ne me dit pas que… Oh mon dieu je suis désolé ! »

La dite ''victime'' se tourna en regardant son frère Yu jugea qu'il avait de la chance…

« Tu veux que je rentre plus tard ? Je peux repasser ! »

Oui il avait de la chance… Qu'il ne soit pas comme lui. Qu'il ne voit pas comme lui. Sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait remarqué sa sociopathie. Yu ne savait pas depuis quand il était ainsi, son manque d'empathie semblait avoir toujours existé chez lui. « Dédain, irrespect des règles, incapacité à ressentir la culpabilité ou à profiter de l'expérience, en particulier des punitions sont des critères du trouble de la personnalité dyssociale que je possède », pensa t'il. Il observa de nouveau son frère parler, celui-ci semblait vivre dans un monde totalement différent du sien. Il était plein de vie, l'œil pétillant et surtout il semblait heureux contrairement à son cadet qui devait cacher son ennui perpétuel par de faux sourire et des mensonges en tout genre.

Enfin sur ce coup-ci il n'avait même pas besoin d'user de fourberie, son ni-san avait lui-même trouver une excuse. Après un geste d'au revoir le grand frère sortit de la maison, laissant de nouveau Allen aux mains d'un être qui ne connaissait rien en culpabilité. Yu attendit quelques minutes pour être sûr d'être à nouveau seul avant de remonter au premier. Le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier le fit grincer sous son poids, chacun de ses sons le rapprochant de plus en plus de son objectif. Lorsqu'il saisit enfin la poigné et ouvrit, il tomba sur un jeune garçon endormit.

Son visage contre l'oreiller paraissait dormir paisiblement. La bouche légèrement ouverte on pouvait entendre un petit sifflement passer entre ses lèvres tandis que son corps montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses poignets étaient toujours fermement attachés mais cela ne semblait pas l'avoir empêché de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Yu entra dans la pièce et referma de suite la porte puis il s'assit sur la chaise et le regarda le dormir. Il l'observa ainsi pendant un long moment dévorant des yeux les courbes fines du jeune garçon encore douce et infantile. Ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur la fameuse cicatrice et alors que ses doigts venaient se poser sur la blessure rougeâtre pour la seconde fois, Allen parla dans son sommeil.

« Encore… »

L'ainé se stoppa net, il faisait de la somniloquie (1)? Lentement il recommença à toucher sa joue, la réaction se fit immédiate : Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blandinet, une sorte de satisfaction. Délicatement le japonais continua à passer sa main sur la peau du garçon observant par la même occasion ses réponses, il le vit rire, rougir… Et continuer de parler.

« Encore…  
-Hum ?  
-Fais-le…  
-Et que dois-je faire ? Demanda tranquillement l'ainé ne connaissant pas la gêne. »

Les lèvres du jeunot bougèrent silencieusement, Yu s'avança pour entendre.

« Encore un baiser… »

L'hôte le regarda surpris puis il se rappela de la bise sur le front, cela le fit s'esclaffer. Il était sortit d'un enfer et se retrouvait dans un autre, attaché et enfermé on ne sait où… Et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était au baiser. Lui non plus n'était pas « normal »

« Seulement si tu es un bon garçon… Susurra t'il aux oreilles du cadet  
-Hum…  
-Alors dis moi… Pourquoi tu étais un mauvais garçon ?  
-Hum...  
-Tu as fais de vilaine chose ?»

Et tandis que ses doigts défaisaient les liens de l'otage, une larme glissa sur la jolie pommette rose caché par ses cheveux blancs.

« C'est parce que je n'aime pas jouer avec lui… Il me fait…Mal. »

1 :parler en dormant

**_Fin du chap._**


	5. 3: Un psycopathe peut en cacher un autre

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: _****_Attention c'est un yaoi et l'histoire qui suis peut paraître violente pour certains, vous êtes prévenu!_**

**_Hi! Je vous ai manqué? Non ok c'est pas grave je poste quand même ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue... Je ne vois plus passer les jours donc j'ai du mal à savoir si ça fait longtemps ou non, je passe très peu c'est vrai mais je lis tout les coms sur ma boite mail et je remercie ceux qui le font._**

**_Trêve de bavardage vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, bonne lecture!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers**_

**Chapitre 3 : Un psychopathe peut en cacher un autre…**

Nous pensons toujours que l'herbe des jardins est plus verte chez le voisin. Beaucoup d'autres au contraire vous diront qu'il faut être heureux avec ce que l'on a. Ainsi cela nous permettrait d'être satisfait de nous-mêmes et de ne pas envier autrui. Si le progrès était plus mauvais encore que le passé pouvons-nous encore parler d'avancement ? Pourtant si l'on se cantonnait à ce que l'on possède le rêve ne serait-il pas à exclure de notre avenir ? Vouloir faire du mieux apporte toujours du bon et du mauvais dans nos résultats, c'est cette conséquence qui nous permet de juger si le choix que nous avons fait à eu une bonne influence sur nous. Les séquelles qui en découlent justifient d'elles-mêmes si la perte est pardonnée par rapport à ce qu'elle a apporté. Malheureusement il n'y a qu'une seule manière de connaitre ses effets : il faut se laisser tenter.

L'aurore avait déjà été partiellement entamée quand Allen se réveilla dans la chambre de son hôte. Il remarqua assez rapidement que Yu l'avait libéré de ses liens et que sur la chaise se trouvait des vêtements qui avaient été posés spécialement pour lui. Tandis qu'il s'habillait promptement, ses regards ne cessaient d'aller et venir vers la porte en espérant à chaque fois ne pas voir cette personne apparaitre dans l'embouchure. Allen sortit prudemment de la chambre regardant de tous les côtés un éventuel danger, il parcouru des yeux le couloir d'en haut. L'escalier était à sa droite, d'un beau bois foncé, il descendait en colimaçon pour finir par redescendre en bas dans le salon. Au bout du passage se présentait trois pièces en plus de la sienne, deux se tenaient face à face l'une de l'autre tandis qu'une dernière tout au bout se situait face à lui. Un bruit familier se fit entendre dans cette pièce encore inexploré, comme si on faisait couler de l'eau. Il s'avança vers elles toujours sur le qui vive, seul une de ses portes était entrebâillée : c'était la salle de bain et quelqu'un s'y trouvait.

Allen recula aussitôt en étouffant un cri de sa main, c'était le meilleur moment pour s'enfuir… S'il descendait maintenant le métis ne pourrait pas le rattraper. Le jeune garçon retourna alors sur ses pas en gardant un œil sur la pièce et une ouïe attentive. Lorsque sa main se posa sur la rambarde de l'escalier son cœur s'emballa ce genre de palpitation qui vous serre la poitrine lors de stress important. Il ferma les yeux et expira plusieurs fois… Non ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse, il devait se reprendre et avancer ! C'était sa seule chance. Il descendit une marche, puis deux et ainsi de suite jusqu'à parvenir enfin à la moitié de l'escalier. Allen jeta un rapide coup d'œil en haut pour vérifier que l'accès de la salle de bain n'avait bougé, tout semblait bien se dérouler pour lui. Il continua alors sa descente plus rassuré quand soudain les marches grincèrent sous son pied, l'eau qui coulait de la salle de bain s'arrêta net.

Alors que les jambes d'Allen tremblait depuis sa descente aux enfers, la peur d'avoir été trahi lui poussa des ailes il sentit ses membres l'amené d'une vitesse incroyable en bas. Maintenant que le jeune garçon était dans le salon il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une porte ou une fenêtre… Ses attentes furent comblées : au fond à gauche se trouvait une porte, celle de l'entrée. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers elle quand tout à coup il l'entendit cette voix.

« La porte est fermé à clé »

Il tourna la tête vers l'escalier pensant qu'il était en haut ou en train de descendre mais il se trompait, le son était plus proche et venait de sa droite. Allen risqua une curiosité en avançant vers la pièce, c'est là qu'il trouva Yu en train de faire la vaisselle. On sentait dans ce geste tout le sentiment de mal être qu'il pouvait produire: Lentement il frottait l'éponge sur l'assiette, de manière circulaire et dans un même rythme. On y voyait là un homme calme et sûr de lui pourtant, sa poigne si ferme sur l'objet implicitait qu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Comme une proie prise entre les dents d'un fauve qui jouait avec elle avant de la dévorer, le couvert ne pouvait trouver de refuge nulle part… Allen compris à ce moment là que lui aussi était un de ses prisonniers.

« Enfin tu peux toujours essayé de t'enfuir par la fenêtre… Si tu veux. »

Yu qui jusque là était resté de dos, pivota observant ainsi la réponse physiologique de son « invité ». Sa réplique ne se fit pas attendre et était d'ailleurs prémédité :

« Pourquoi tu m'as attaché ?  
- C'est évident, tu es mazo.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir détaché alors ?  
-Je me suis dit qu'après tout tu fais ce que tu veux. »

L'ainé avait dit c'est deux phrases avec un tel détachement que le jeune garçon en eut froid dans le dos, mais qui était donc cette individu ? Allen n'arrêtait pas de se poser cette question, plus encore que de s'échapper d'ici ce que voulait le blandinet c'était comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi lui, pourquoi l'autre…

« Oh tu es réveillé ? »

Allen tressaillit en entendant quelqu'un parler derrière lui, il virevolta brusquement pour voir qui se tenait là et fut surpris de voir un jeune homme quoi ressemblait fort à son hôte. Celui-ci était plus vieux que Yu mais beaucoup aurait juré y voir le futur homme qu'il serait tant leur ressemblance était frappante. Pourtant une chose les distinguait l'un de l'autre et Allen le remarqua aussitôt : sur le plus vieux il n'y avait pas de regard froid ni de sourire mesquin, bien au contraire c'était une personne aimable avec un air de sincérité qui se présentait à lui.

« Bon…Bonjour » Fit Allen intimidé.

Un ange passa dans la pièce tandis que l'ainé des deux frères observait Allen silencieusement, d'un seul coup une gêne s'empara du plus vieux pendant que le blandinet le regardait à son tour lui aussi commençant à paniquer.

« Yu tu es gay ? »

C'est le visage cramoisi qu'Allen sortit un long « héééééééééééééééééé » dans la cuisine, de quoi parlait il ? Est-ce que son « sauveur » avait abusé de lui pendant son sommeil ? Qu'avait il dit à cet homme en face de lui ? Si le jeune garçon semblait paniqué jusqu'alors, cette fois-ci il était terrorisé.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Répondit un Yu froid et visiblement irrité.  
-Mais hier…  
-Tu t'es fais des idées tout seul… »

Le plus jeune des frères arrêta l'eau de l'évier et s'essuya les mains avec un torchon prévu à cet effet, il dévisagea Allen d'un sale œil avant de rétorquer à son frère :

« Gay passe encore, pédophile non. »

Yu reposa la serviette et sortit de la cuisine, outre la colère du jeune garçon de s'être fait traité ainsi d'enfant celui-ci remarqua une chose qu'il garda pour lui… Pour l'instant.

« Tu as faim ? Demanda Yu une joue contre sa main et le coude sur la table.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as détaché ?  
- Mon frère ce serait posé des questions je crois…  
-Vraiment ?... Répliqua-t-il ironiquement»

Allen était face à Yu, assis de force sur l'une des chaises de la table à mangé du salon. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put penser les meubles de la maison était de style occidentale, pas de petite table avec un kotatsu, pas de futon ni d'objet spécifique au Japon. Seul l'autel réservé au mort incrusté dans un coin de la pièce trahissait la présence d'orientaux dans cette maison. Le blandinet repartit dans ses pensées, imaginant la scène furtivement : le frère de Yu entrant dans la chambre, le voyant ainsi pieds et mains liés sur la couchette de ce dernier… Plus que quelques questions certainement. Subitement l'autre main de l'ainé s'approcha de la pommette blanche du garçon, celui-ci recula instinctivement mais le dossier de la chaise où il c'était assis le bloqua en partie. Rouge autant de colère que de gêne, le blandinet pesta contre le métis en lui demandant ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

« C'est quand même une belle cicatrice que tu as là…  
- Tu as des intérêts bizarre.  
- Vraiment ? » Fit Yu en l'imitant.

Les lèvres du japonais esquissèrent un sourire qui lui parcourut des frissons, le genre mauvais et peu recommandable qui ne vous donne pas envie d'aller plus loin. Cette « discussion » dura pourtant, visiblement il ne resterait pas sur une défaite. D'un geste de la main il l'invita à venir vers lui mais le blandinet ne paraissait pas enclin à obéir car il savait que ce serait risquer d'être trop proche de lui, que ce soit de manière physique ou métaphoriquement parlant.

« Approche, ordonna t'il.  
- C'est une mauvaise idée…  
- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je te mange ?  
- Je sais de quoi tu es capable… »

A la vue de cette réponse l'expression de l'ainé s'arrêta pendant une bonne vingtaine de seconde, Allen qui jusqu'alors avait un visage dure, s'adoucit se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop blessant. Alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Yu, celui-ci lança un petit rire qui prit vite de l'ampleur.

« Tu sais de quoi je suis capable ? Répéta t'il hilare. Excellent… Tout simplement excellent… »

D'un geste vif il attrapa Allen par le col du tee-shirt avant de le tirer vers lui, le ventre contre la table. En moins de quelques mouvements le japonais avait immobilisé le cadet contre le meuble, la joue droite sur la surface plane et un bras dans le dos. Celui-ci soupira douloureusement, les sourcils froncés et le reste du visage crispé entre la peur et la souffrance présente et futur. Lorsque 'il jugea que son cadet allait se tenir plus ou moins tranquille, Yu le retourna lentement puis rapprocha son corps du blandinet. Les poignets liés par la main gauche de son hôte, il était aussi prisonnié de l'autre qui contrôlait son visage et l'obligeait à le regarder. Son corps était presque sur le jeune garçon, une jambe contre l'aine et ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de ses oreilles... Allen pouvait sentir son souffle qui chaud contrastait avec sa voix froide et cassante.

« Ne me sous-estimes pas, Moyashi.  
- Tu es un psychopathe ! Lâcha l'entravé  
- Je préfère sociopathe… Maintenant tu vas être sage… »

Et si en s'enfuyant Allen avait trouvé un avenir plus sombre encore que son passé ? 


	6. Chapitre 4: Pas là bas

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: _****_Attention c'est un yaoi et l'histoire qui suit peut paraître violente pour certains, vous êtes prévenu!_**

**_Hi! Vla le 4ème chapitre ! Je remercie tout ceux qui me mettent en story alerte et désolé à tous ceux qui râle pour avoir la suite. La raison est que je n'ai que très peu de review et cela me donne donc la flemme de poster... Surtout que c'est déjà fini depuis un bon moment XD  
_**

**_Trêve de bavardage vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, bonne lecture!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers**_

**Chapitre 4 : Pas là-bas**

« Non… Yu je…  
- Avale, ordonna le japonais qui ne craquerait sous aucun prétexte.  
- Mais c'est… Dégoutant. Je ne peux pas ingurgiter ça…  
-Oh comme si tu allais en être traumatisé… »

Allen ouvrit la bouche résigné et laissa rentrer ce qui semblait être pour lui une véritable torture, il sentit alors cette chose aller contre sa langue et ses dents. Des vas et viens commencèrent dans sa bouche et alors que l'ainé s'amusait en faisant des mouvements brusques du bout des ses doigts, la victime perdit patience :

« Tu rigoles bien ? murmura t'il agacé  
- Assez, alors tu croques ?  
- Je n'aime pas ça !  
- C'est parce qu'elle aussi est une pousse blanche ?…  
-Ha ha ha…  
- Allons… Ce n'est pas une asperge qui va te tuer… »

Allen tourna la tête visiblement gêné et avec la plante toujours entre ses dents, il croqua un bout tirant de son autre main le surplus et pris une tête écœuré. Le japonais se mit a sourire, il aimait gagner.

« Satisfait ? »

Yu observa longuement le garçon qui trouvait à présent le sol très intéressant, le blandinet tentait par tout les moyens de ne pas croiser son regard et le plus vieux l'avait remarqué. Il savait qu'il ne partirait pas de cette maison car…

« Oui, très »

Les joues d'Allen rougirent d'un seul coup, empourprant son visage d'une couleur proche du violacé. Il tenta de se cacher avec sa main sans succès, un long sourire se dessina à l'intérieur du sociopathe… Car Allen était déjà pris dans ses filets.

Yu rapprocha sa chaise pour être encore plus proche de lui puis agrippa son menton avant de s'avancer vers ses lèvres. Allen ferma les yeux embarrassé tandis que le japonais scrutais les moindres détails de son visage, la peau du jeune était si douce entre ses doigts. Doucement il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de se dernier, l'obligeant ainsi à ouvrir ses lèvres. Mais aucun baiser ne parvint à la bouche du blandinet, celle-ci resta chaste. En effet il ne sentis qu'une langue avide attaquer sa joue, elle reprit de son coloris en y rajoutant deux trois saut de surprise. Ses mains tentèrent de repousser le corps de l'ainé qui ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre tant le geste n'avait rien d'une vrai chasse. Il le laissa alors frapper sur son torse et préféra continuer à happer la joue de ce dernier.

« Arrête… Murmura Allen.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il entre deux lapements  
-Tu fais ça pour me tourner en bourrique… Tu ne ressens rien pour moi !  
- Bien sûr que si puisque ça m'amuse…  
- Ce n'est pas drôle, tu n'as aucun sentiment pour personne ! »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler au coin des yeux du jeune homme, il n'arrivait pas à le repousser totalement et cela le minait encore plus. Contrairement à son prédécesseur, Yu n'était pas violent … Parfois un peu sec et sans pudeur dans ses gestes mais il n'y avait pas cette intention de le blesser physiquement pour le plaisir. S'il voulait quelque chose il était capable de faire craquer la personne par une longue patience et des mains fermes. Pas besoin de coups ou de menaces, son ainé réussissait par un regard à le faire plier. Allen ne savait pas comment se défendre contre ce genre d'attaque, il ne savait que se replier sur lui-même et attendre que ce soit fini comme il l'avait fait avant mais Yu ne l'entendait pas ainsi : le blandinet ne serait pas simplement spectateur de cette histoire.

« Si, j'ai des sentiments envers mon frère… Je l'adore vraiment. Affirma Yu, sûr de lui  
- C'est bien le seul.  
-Envie de connaitre ce que je ressens pour toi ?  
-Rien, je le sais déjà… Chuchota Allen, plus pour lui-même et comme une complainte.  
- Si, tu es mon animal de compagnie.  
-Ah ah… On va dire que c'est mieux que rien.  
- Sais-tu que pour certain leurs bestioles sont mieux traité que les humains ?  
- Me dis-tu que tu préfères les animaux aux humains ?  
- Hum… J'aime bien les animaux… »

De son autre main Yu caressa le dos d'Allen comme le ferait un bon maitre, il embrassa par la suite sa joue encore humide avant d'essuyer le reste de larme qui depuis leurs conversation c'était tarit. Il continua la conversation :

« Surtout les chats, ils t'aiment et te respectent seulement si tu le mérite.  
-Je suis ton chat ?  
-Plutôt un chaton, d'ailleurs tu as grandement besoin d'être dresser.  
- J'imagine ce que tu vas faire…  
- Si tu es un bon garçon, je ne te ferais pas de mal»

Un flash passa dans l'esprit du cadet qui cette fois-ci repoussa totalement Yu, qui tomba au sol avec la chaise. Cette phrase… Il l'a connaissait, et cela que trop bien. Il se remémora certaines images ancrées au fond de lui, de lui et de cet homme. Son corps trembla malgré lui et il se mit à reculer, il ne voulait pas se rappeler et surtout que cela recommence. Le japonais le regarda un peu surpris : un visage d'horreur était apparut sur son visage et alors qu'il se relevait dans un grognement, il put voir Allen s'adosser au mur et accroupit au sol. Les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles, il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière en répétant toujours la même phrase : « Pardon, pardon, je serais gentil… Pas là, pas ça… Pardon, pardon… » L'ainé l'observa un instant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ça et pourtant il se doutait qu'Allen était ce genre de personne. Il avança paisiblement vers le plus jeune et s'agenouilla à son tour, le blandinet ne sembla pas le voir et continua ses tocs qui ne s'arrêtaient plus.

« Hey...  
- Pardon, pardon, je serais gentil… Pas là bas…  
- Quel endroit ?  
- Là-bas… Pas dedans…  
-Oi !  
-Pitié je serais gentil mais… Pas ça…  
- Tu n'iras pas. »

Sortant de son délire Allen releva la tête, les larmes avaient reprit et ne se retenait plus. Il regarda Yu comme si sa vie en dépendait, son visage était encore posséder par la crainte qui le rongeait. L'ainé se demanda ce qu'était ce fameux « là-bas » une salle où on l'enfermait seul et dans le noir ? Pas une salle de torture quand même… Ca existait encore ?

« Je n'irais pas là-bas ? Répéta t'il en hoquetant  
- Oui, même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
- Même si je ne suis pas sage ?  
-Oui  
-Même si je suis méchant  
-J'ai mes propres punitions pour les méchants garçons…  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Tu le verras en tant voulu et si tu es un bon petit il n'y aura pas de punition non ? »

Lentement il posa sa main sur le haut du crane d'Allen et frotta, un petit sourire sincère apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que le cadet était un peu plus rassurer et se laissait faire.

« Je te l'ai dis : Les chats aiment leurs maitres si ceux-ci sont méritant.  
- Tu ne me feras pas de mal alors ? Je n'irai…  
- J'ai compris. Il n'y a pas de respect dans la crainte. Moi je veux que tu me respectes, compris ?  
- Oui…  
-Que ce soit clair c'est moi qui commande.  
-Oui… Répéta Allen a demi-voix  
-Oui qui ?  
-Oui… Maitre  
-Bon garçon. »

Yu frotta une nouvelle fois ses cheveux avant de se relever, Allen fit de même encore un peu chancelant. Ses yeux étaient rouges alors l'ainé l'envoya au lit, ce qu'il fit sans un mot encore sous le coup de l'émotion. L'hôte le regarda partir sans un mot, le dressage allait enfin commencer.

Fin du chap. 4


	7. Chapitre 5:Yuujiro ou un drôle de cadeau

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: _****_Attention c'est un yaoi et l'histoire qui suit peut paraître violente pour certains, vous êtes prévenu!_**

**_Hi! Vla le 5ème chapitre ! J'ai été plus rapide n'est-ce pas? #Sort# Non en faite je l'ai mis en doc sur et j'étais persuadé de l'avoir envoyé depuis une semaine... Honte à moi et à mon cerveau de poisson rouge céleste aux yeux globuleux!_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui commentent notamment :_**

Lilith Yorlane  
Virus-eXtra-Dark  
Allen-kun-MelloK  
Choupi junior

(Je n'ai pris que ceux qui ont commenté aux moins 2 fois :) )

Je les lis avec plaisir et ils me vont droit au coeur alors un grand merci.

**_Bonne lecture minna!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers**_

**Chapitre ****5 : Yuujiro ou un drôle de cadeau**

« Yuujiro » murmura Allen

Il connaissait cette personne, feuille blanche en main il relisait encore et encore ce prénom qui résonnait tant dans sa tête que sur ses lèvres… Il croyait être en train en plein rêve. Assis sur le fauteuil du salon, un siège blanc et aux pieds en bois situé en face de la télévision, Allen tentait de comprendre ce qu'il voyait sans succès. C'était un papier avec un tampon circulaire sur le devant. Surement imprégné dans une encre ou quelque chose s'y ressemblant et de couleur rouge, les lettres était un peu effacé et recouvrait un carré bleu dentelé, on aurait dit le nom d'une ville et la date. De curieux traits orange étaient en dessous d'une sorte d'étiquette plastifiée où se trouvait le curieux prénom avec le fameux nom de famille et l'adresse de cette maison… C'était une feuille rectangulaire de 22,7 cm de longueur et 11 ,5 cm, c'était une enveloppe et elle était pour…

« Oi Allen ! »

Allen qui avait encore les yeux rivés sur le petit papier, releva la tête et aperçut le grand frère de Yu qui lui souriait à pleine dent. C'était vraiment le contraire de son frère, joyeux, accueillant et très (trop ?) affectif.

« Oh tu as pris le courrier ? Merci !  
- Oui mais… »

Il attrapa la feuille blanche et regarda le destinataire, Allen parut gêné il tenta de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête mais se résigna lorsque son interlocuteur cria :

« Yuuta-san cette lettre…  
-Yu t'as du courrier ! »

L'adolescent se figea, ce courrier était donc bien a… Il entendit des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier, un demi-japonais arriva en jean seulement et une serviette à la main. Sa peau encore humide par la douche qu'il venait de prendre sentait bon le mimosa, on se serait cru dans le sud… Mais la neige tombait encore dehors et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Allen esquissa un léger regard sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, avoir ce genre de corps était vraiment indécent. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur ce genre de chose, le prénom résonnait encore dans sa tête et lorsque Yu pris la lettre et commença à l'ouvrir, le blandinet se risqua à parler :

« Eu dites…  
- Oui ? » Fit Yuuta attendant la suite

De son côté le plus jeune l'ignora visiblement plus intéresser par le courrier, c'est à ce moment là que le blandinet prit son courage à demain et posa la question fatidique :

« Ton vrai prénom c'est Yuujiro ? »

Le silence… Cette longue et interminable minute que tout le monde a dut ressentir une fois dans sa vie, Allen la vivait en ce moment… Et très mal. Le visage de « Yuujiro » qui était depuis son arrivé empli de lassitude, venait de passer de la surprise en entendant cette question à une gêne le rendant d'une rougeur battant l'écrevisse à plate couture. Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il vit son ainé abhorré une autre expression que celle du mépris, le japonais virait au violacé même et ses yeux semblaient exprimer tout l'effarement qu'il contenait. Oui, Allen venait de toucher l'un des rares points sensibles de « Yu » : son prénom.

Un gigantesque rire éclata dans la pièce, celui du blandin qui avait le corps plié en deux à présent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait lu et vu, Yu commença à l'insulter de tous les noms et son grand-frère tenta de calmer le jeu… En y rajoutant de l'huile.

La perte de ses parents est toujours un moment effroyable dans la vie d'un enfant ayant l'âge d'un adulte ou non, ce n'est pas seulement la séparation d'un proche où d'une habitude que nous avions prit : C'est aussi la fin d'une partie de nous, bonne ou mauvaise.

Yuuta avait dix-neuf ans quand il se retrouva seul avec son frère, celui-ci en avait quatre de moins et c'était enfermé dans une bulle que le grand-frère ne réussit jamais à rouvrir. L'ainé dut laisser sa vie de côté pour assurer celle de Yu qui en était bien plus affecté, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'il commence enfin à penser à lui… Enfin, toute manie est difficile à oublier. A l'instar de son protégé, Yuuta est un être serviable dont la bonté fait de paire avec son imagination. Pourtant cette joie de vivre n'eut pas eu son heure de gloire en sauvant Yuujiro de sa descente aux enfers, il le vit tomber de plus en plus vite sans pouvoir tenter de le sauver.

« Allonge-toi, ordonna l'hôte à son invité  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Avoua l'interlocuteur  
-Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose… »

Allen soupira et sembla s'avouer vaincu, il s'allongea doucement sur le côté droit et regarda Yu qui cherchait quelque chose dans son sac. Le cadet ne cacha pas son appréhension mais ne tenta pas de s'enfuir, après tout cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il était ici et on ne lui avait encore rien fait… Pas encore. Il regarda donc d'un œil curieux mais aussi craintif ce qu'il venait sortir de son cartable, c'était une petite boite noire pas plus grosse que la main avec une ouverture à clapet. Le japonais avait acheté ce « cadeau » avant de rentrer et tenait à le montrer à Allen, celui-ci se releva un peu et regarda le drôle de paquet avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Allen qui n'avait aucune idée  
- C'est pour toi. »

La bouche du moyashi s'ouvrit s'en qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il tombait des nus : Un cadeau ? De la part de Yu ? Pour lui ?

« Bon tu ouvres ? » Lâcha Yu qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Le blandinet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit le paquet et l'ouvrit assez excité d'avoir un présent. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans cette fameuse boîte, son envie fut refroidit soudainement en le voyant… Son visage éclairé depuis quelques secondes s'assombrit aussitôt, pensant alors que ce genre de cadeau était d'une bassesse…

« Evidemment… Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau… »

Dans la petite boîte noire se trouvait un « bijou », un collier en faux cuir avec une clochette doré accroché au milieu. Dessus était écrit : « I'm lovin it »

« Hahaha… Je dois le prendre comment ?... ». Demanda Allen blasé

Yu installa son coude sur le matelas puis posa sa tête sur cette main qui avait tendu le cadeau, il rétorqua d'un mauvais sourire :

« Je ne sais pas moi…. Tu as une position particulière ?  
-Hééééééééééé ?  
-« C'est tout ce que j'aime » ironisa le japonais en sifflant ensuite une mélodie très connu  
-N'IMPORTE QUOI !»

Allen se redressa aussitôt et sortit en courant de la pièce, totalement embarrassé tandis que le demi-japonais regardait d'un air distrait le présent qu'il venait d'acheter. Personnellement il aimait beaucoup ce genre de chose, après tout il avait un certain fétichisme pour les animaux, et leurs accessoires…  
Ce qui n'était pas le cas du plus jeune, évidemment… Yu se demandait ce qui avait bien put lui arriver pour qu'il soit aussi embarrassé devant ce genre de scène, il n'avait pas l'air coincé et pourtant on voyait nettement cette expression de dégoût pour ce genre de scène un peu… Exotique ? Il attrapa le collier du bout des doigts et l'approcha de son visage : les gens normaux étaient si compliqués. Yuujiro se releva et remis le collier dans sa boite qu'il plaça sur sa table de chevet puis s'allongea. Les bras croisés au dessus de sa tête, il observa le plafond quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux et de partir enfin dans des rêves encore trop obscure pour nous.

Dans une autre pièce un jeune garçon était accroupit et se cachait derrière le lit. Dos contre le mur et la tête sur ses genoux, il avait fermé les yeux et restait silencieux en tenant de se calmer. Il avait hurlé sur son hôte alors qu'il lui avait offert quelque chose, même si c'était pour l'attiser il aurait dut réagir avec plus d'intelligence. Pourtant cette dernière phrase n'avait pas réussi à passer…

« J'aime ça… Plus jamais… Je ne veux plus jamais redire cette phrase. »

Il se recroquevilla encore plus, les blessures étaient encore vivaces. Ces mains… Ces odeurs… Et surtout cette couleur lui revenait sans cesse, surtout quand 'il' le regardait de cette façon. Allen déglutit, il devait oublier… Tout faire disparaitre d'une manière ou d'une autre sinon il en deviendrait fou.

S'il suffit de quelques secondes pour briser une vie, cependant on n'en a jamais assez d'une pour panser les blessures. Les véritables marques d'Allen, beaucoup moins visibles que celles sur son bras difforme ne sont pas forcément les plus effaçables et le lecteur en conviendra parfaitement. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son calvaire continuait avec Yu… Mais tout allait bientôt s'accélérer et notre protagoniste devrait choisir entre l'un des ses deux enfers.

Deux semaines plus tard « il » frappa à la porte avec, la ferme intention de reprendre son cher héritier.

A suivre...


	8. Chapitre 6: Des rideaux bleus

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: Au cas où certains viendraient raler sur le contenu_**

**_Il y a 10 chapitre en tout: 9 plus une longue suite (comparé aux autres)_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui commentent ^^ _**

**_Bonne lecture minna!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers**_

**Chapitre 6 : Des rideaux bleus**

La neige avait disparut, emporté par la pluie et le soleil qui revenait la température avait pris une bonne dizaine de degré en ces quelques semaines et tout le monde pouvait de nouveau apprécier le ciel sans être couvert de plusieurs manteaux. Même si le temps revenait aux beaux jours, les gens restaient chez eux et laissaient ainsi un paysage vide de toute humanité. Pourtant la nature se réveillait et les fleurs d'hiver était plus épanoui, le givre avait laissé place à quelque oiseaux qui fredonnait des mélodies sous une fenêtre connut. Celle d'un adolescent aux cheveux clair toujours endormis dans la chambre d'amis.

Il ne put donc entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui annonçait l'arrivé d'un invité, qui c'était convié de lui-même. Ce fut Yuuta qui ouvrit même si le grand frère était un homme d'une grande tolérance et ne possédait aucune attirance pour déceler le vice chez autrui, la première rencontre qu'il eut avec cet homme lui suffit à comprendre qu'il ne l'aimerait pas. Grand, imposant, sa carrure était celle d'un homme mur qui avait le poids de ses années sur les épaules. Bien habillé et très soignée, l'homme portait un costume marron sombre et un nœud papillon qui entourait une chemise en blanche. Il avait des cheveux rasés de près et une moustache particulière dont l'hôte ne savait d'où il avait pu tirer cette idée de la tondre ainsi… Quoi qu'il en soit son faux sourire ne disait rien qui vaille, le dialogue ne tarda pas à venir et ce fut l'inconnu qui se proposa de le commencer.

« Bonjour fit l'homme décidément bien polie  
-Bon…Bonjour, vous voulez quelque chose ?  
-J'ai appris de source sûr qu'Allen était ici, est-ce bien le cas ?  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Yuuta, le trait fraternel prenant le dessus  
-Oh quel étourdis, je ne me suis pas présenté : Je m'appelle Malcom C Luberier, je suis le tuteur légal d'Allen. »

Allen se réveilla grâce au rayon de soleil qui lui chatouillait le visage, il se redressa un peu tout en étant encore assoupis et se frotta les yeux. Ils étaient irrités mais ça ne se voyait pas, tant mieux car il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé la veille… Yu ce serait moqué et son frère aurait été inquiet, il ne voulait pas déranger plus.

C'est en pyjama bleu ciel et sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés qu'il sortit de la chambre, à sa droite la salle de bain était occupé puisqu'on pouvait entendre très nettement le bruit de l'eau s'écoulé dans la baignoire. C'était surement Yu car vu l'heure qu'il était son frère devait être au fourneau le garçon s'arrêta un instant devant la porte et après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il posa son oreille contre celle-ci et patienta. L'attente ne se fit pas longue car quelques secondes plus tard il entendit autre chose que de l'eau : un profond soupir. C'est à ce moment là qu'Allen se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, ses joues rosirent d'un seul coup mais il ne décolla pourtant pas bien trop curieux.

C'était bien Yu, le fait qu'il ne chantait pas ôtait tout soupçon sur la personne seul le bruit de l'eau était perceptible et pourtant il tentait de trouver le moindre son indicateur. Le blandinet resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, comme si cette position le protégeait de toute insécurité. D'un côté il ne voyait pas le regard dédaigneux de Yu mais il était à ses côtés, c'était une sensation bizarre et pourtant très réconfortante… Mais cette impression fut vite oublié quand Yuuta les appela pour venir manger, il repartit dans sa chambre s'habiller rapidement puis descendit avant que le japonais n'ai même fini de se sécher.

Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme, Allen et l'ainé des Kanda discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant que le troisième semblait être bien plus passionné par son assiette. Malgré la froideur de Yu, le reste se déroula sans encombre d'aucune sorte, en faite ils avaient pris l'habitude que celui-là soit extérieur à toute forme de conversation quand ce n'était pas lui qui l'engageait… Enfin le repas se termina et Yuuta partit faire des courses, ce qui laissa les deux jeunes de corvée de vaisselle. Ce fut évidemment le plus jeune qui fut « prié » de le faire et tandis qu'il s'efforçait de nettoyer convenablement, Yu le regardait faire : assis convenablement sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

Il le dévisagea tout le long du ménage qu'il effectuait, cela rendit le blandinet encore plus nerveux… L'avait il entendu tout à l'heure ou était-ce autre chose ? Allait-il encore faire ces choses bizarres dont il avait le secret ?

« Ton tuteur est passé »

L'assiette qu'il tenait tomba sur le sol et se brisa en morceau, dans un état second Allen se baissa pour ramasser les bout de verre.

« Désolé… Ne réussit il qu'a à dire. Je vais nettoyer ça tout de suite  
- Il avait l'air très propre sur lui, admit Yu tout en laissant le cadet se débrouiller. »

Il ne répondit pas à cette provocation, en faite il était déjà déconnecter de la réalité. Il ramassait seulement les bouts de verre sur le sol avec la pelle comme par automatisme, le japonais le remarqua après quelques vaines tentatives, il préféra alors rentrer dans le vif du sujet :

« Il veut que tu rentres. »

La pelle qui était dans les mains du garçon retomba sur le sol, comme elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres les morceaux n'avaient pas bougé. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Allen qui se jeta aux pieds de son hôte, son visage présentait un tel effroi qu'on pouvait ressentir sa douleur juste en regardant ses yeux, ses lèvres ou une autre partie seul.

« Non pas là-bas ! »

Le timbre du garçon s'enroua sous l'émotion, les larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux tandis que ses mains s'étaient posées sur les genoux de l'ainé. On y sentait une poigne désespéré, prêt à défaillir au moindre signe négatif de sa part… Yu savait bien qu'il avait la vie du jeune homme entre ses mains et le savourait un peu sous ce regard impassible qu'il lui offrait. Allen n'en fut que plus paniqué, sa peur s'agrandissant de plus en plus en sentant les secondes s'échapper. Une boule se forma dans son estomac pendant que les images défilaient une nouvelle fois, la crainte de recommencer le saisissait dans tout son corps et il devait forcer sur sa voix pour réussir à placer quelques phrases.

« Tout mais pas ça ! Je ferais ce que tu veux ! Ce que tu veux ! Tout… Ne me ramène pas là-bas…  
- Et que gagnerais-je de plus que ce que je n'ai là ?  
- Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais ! »

Yu observa silencieusement son invité, les complaintes d'Allen ne l'intéressaient pas… Pas le moindre du monde mais le mettre aux pieds du mur pouvait lui ouvrir plus rapidement certaines portes alors il n'allait pas se gêner pour utiliser sa domination. Il attrapa le menton du garçon en pleur et le ramena à sa bouche, deux trois centimètres séparaient seulement leurs visages. Le blandinet avait fermé les yeux et tandis qu'une larme coulait enfin sur sa joue, le plus vieux put entendre clairement la respiration haletante de son autre qui n'hésiterait pas à donner quoi que ce soit pour rester ici. Le chaton avait été bien dressé… Il était presque à point.

« On veut rester ici mon chaton ?  
-Oui !  
- Tu es prêt à discuter des conditions maintenant ?  
-Oui… »

Le japonais déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui imposa ses règles :

« Tout d'abord tu va aller me mettre ce putain de collier… Ensuite… Tu va me dire ce que tu faisais là-bas. »

Le corps d'Allen se raidit en entendant cette exigence, parler de ça c'était comme y retourner… D'un côté il n'en parlerait qu'une fois, enfin Yu l'obligerais à y revenir mais de l'autre c'était un retour à la case départ. Non ce serait pire puisqu'il c'était enfui, cette fois il n'en réchapperait pas. La gorge noué, le garçon baissa la tête comme pour admettre sa défaite. Yu le repoussa vivement et se releva puis, commença à partit.

« T'a la journée pour me le dire, demain tu rentres sinon.  
- Oui…  
-Ah et nettoie ça, Yuuta risque de glisser dessus ou de se couper. »

Yu sortit de la cuisine et entendit des sanglots, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il n'allait pas s'amuser à répéter ce qu'il avait vécu. Le japonais le laissa donc pleurer et sortit faire un tour, il reviendrait l'écouter tout à l'heure. Dans la cuisine le blandinet laissait aller ses pleurs sans gêne, il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler. Le sourire de cet homme lui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, ses lèvres sur son corps et ses doigts redessinant ses hanches du bout de ses ongles… Il ne voulait pas en parler, mais c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas y retourner et rester ici avec Yu et Yuuta… Alors il devait, prendre son courage et pour une fois affronter la réalité.

Lorsqu'Allen eut enfin fini sa besogne il monta prendre une bonne douche froide, Yuuta n'était toujours pas rentré quand il sortit de la salle de bain alors pour passer le temps il s'allongea sur son lit et ne pensa plus a rien. Enfin il tenta puisque le visage de cet homme resta encore dans son esprit, il essaya pourtant de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait et cacherait et même à d'autre chose comme les recettes de cuisine que Yuuta lui avait montrée… Tout fut vain ce ne fut qu'une fois emplit de fatigue qu'il s'endormit souhaitant que là il ne le rejoigne pas dans ses rêves.

Ce fut un drôle de bruit qui réveilla en sursaut le blandinet, il se releva d'un seul coup aux aguets et aperçut une ombre devant lui qui tenait quelque chose. Allen sauta sur la lampe et alluma, la silhouette fut tout de suite démasqué : Un corps long et robuste vêtu d'un jean et d'un débardeur blanc qui portait un visage toujours froid et méprisant.

« Yu ? Fit Allen encore dans les vapes  
- Tu te réveilles au bon moment moyashi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Ta valise.  
-Quoi ? »

Cette phrase ramena totalement le cadet à la réalité qui tenta de se défendre :

« Mais tu m'a dis que j'avais la journée pour te le dire !  
-C'est vrai. Admit simplement Yu  
- Tu m'as menti ! S'écria Allen espérant le faire revenir sur son choix  
-Non, regarde l'heure. »

Il s'exécuta et observa son réveil : Il était minuit passé.

« Non… Murmura Allen plus pour lui-même. Ce n'est pas possible…  
-Je tiens mes promesses moi, appuya l'ainé pour en rajouter  
-Non je… Je me suis endormis, ce n'est pas ma faute… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?  
-J'aurais dut ? Tu n'avais pas très envie de me raconter ton histoire moyashi, je pensais que tu profitais de ton lit pour une dernière nuit. »

Une colère sourde monta des entrailles d'Allen qui se jeta sur Yu et agrippa son haut avant de se mettre à lui hurler dessus à plein poumons :

« NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES ! »

Le blandinet reçut une gifle, ce coup le fit reculer un peu.

« Mon frère se repose, baisse d'un ton  
- C'est vrai… J'avais oublié que tu n'aimais que ton frère… Les autres tu t'en fous  
-Je t'ai laissé un chance, tu en as fait ce que tu voulais  
- C'est parce que tu m'épuises constamment que passe mon temps à dormir ! C'est de ta faute aussi !  
- Allons bon… Reste que tu n'as pas l'intention de me le dire de toute façon. Coupa le japonais visiblement sûr de ce qu'il avançait.  
-Tu te trompes je te l'aurais dit !  
-Vraiment ? Et bien vas y. Tu as cinq minutes. »

Allen resta perplexe mais où voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi lui faire sa valise si c'était pour le laisser s'expliquer ? Décidément, il ne le comprenait pas.

« Quatre minutes. Continua Yu, impatient.  
- Et bien… Tu connais le principe des rideaux ?  
-Pardon ? Demanda Yu sceptique  
-Rose pour les filles, bleu pour les garçons…  
- De quoi tu me parles là ?  
- Je déteste le bleu… Mes rideaux étaient de cette couleur.  
- Et alors ?  
- Tu ne vois pas ? Fit Allen d'un mauvais sourire. Les rideaux sont un indicateur… »

Yu l'observa silencieusement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Allen était si choqué par de vulgaire tissu bleuté. Quand au moyashi, lui il soupira en voyant que son hôte n'en avait jamais entendu parler, en même temps personne n'allait le crier sur les toits ce genre de pratique :

« C'est un excellent moyen de vous dire : ici vous pouvez avoir de jeunes garçons.»


	9. Chapitre 7: Un amour impossible

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: Au cas où certains viendraient raler sur le contenu, ça peut être osé pour certains_**

**_Il y a 10 chapitre en tout: 9 plus une longue suite (comparé aux autres)_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui commentent ^^ _**

**_Et oui c'est bien une sorte de lupanar, un bordel pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le nom ;)._**

**_Bonne lecture minna!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers**_

**Chapitre 7 : Un amour impossible**

Le passé, un élément décisif sur le présent qui nous entoure… Comme sur notre avenir si proche et que nous tentons de rattraper. Ce qui est terminé nous entrave par des souvenirs douloureux qui nous empêchent d'avancer, des images nous parviennent dans notre esprit et l'imagination faisant le reste… Les sensations nous reviennent comme au premier jour puis plus forte par cette amertume qui sommeillait en nous. C'est ce genre de passé qu'on voudrait effacer aussi facilement que de fermer les yeux, réussir à ses soustraire du malheur et à avancer. Allen souhaitait ce genre de chose, omettre les funestes antécédents qui lui était arrivé… Mais il reviendrait, tout comme la vague sur le rocher percutant les bêtes y habitant.

« Tu es en train de dire… Commença Yu  
- Faut il vraiment que j'explicite ? Cracha Allen. Oui c'est ça. »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour éviter un quelconque regard du brun qui lui déplairait. Il n'avait pas envie de faire étalage de sa vie si peu attrayante, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se plaindre ni de partager ses peines.

« Non… Ce n'est pas ça. » Trancha son interlocuteur. 

Les yeux du blandinet s'ouvrirent en grand, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Le japonais était il en train de dire qu'il mentait ? Qu'il avait tout inventé ? Comme si on pouvait imaginer ce genre de chose… Ses lèvres se crispèrent avant de former un visage totalement imprégné de colère et de douleur, il se retourna prêt a se défendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là ? »

Yu passa à côté de lui sans répondre et s'assit sur son lit, il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette avant d'en mettre une dans sa bouche et de l'allumer. Il tira quelques bouffées puis regarda Allen qui se retenait d'éclater de colère ou en sanglots.

« Ce n'est pas ça que je te demandais. Répondit simplement l'ainé.  
-Ce n'est pas ça ? Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais là-bas !  
-C'est vrai mais je me suis mal expliqué, j'en suis navré.  
-Et tu voulais quoi alors?  
-Je voulais savoir ce qui t'avais fuir.  
- Ca m'a fait fuir ! »

Le visage du brun s'assombrit, faisant taire le plus jeune.

« Ne joue pas à ça. Déclara-t-il assez énervé.  
-C'est… C'est la vérité ! J'ai vraiment subit ça !  
-Oh mais je ne doute pas de la véracité de tes propos, je suis tout à fait capable de croire ce que tu me racontes… Admit Yu  
-Alors pourquoi ? »

Le métisse se redressa et avança jusqu'au garçon, il aspira un peu puis relâcha le reste dans le visage du blandinet qui toussota. Il observa Yu s'en vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le lui explique clairement :

« Ce n'est pas ça qui t'a fait fuir.  
-Vraiment ? Ironisa Allen. Puisque tu sembles tellement plus sûr que moi, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que c'est ?  
- C'est quelque chose qui te prend bien plus aux tripes. »

Le visage d'Allen qui affichait depuis quelque temps une rage contrôlée, se décomposa. Il passa d'une expression de surprise à un profond effroi qui le stupéfia totalement. Il fixa le mur au dessus de son lit, tandis que le plus vieux passa derrière lui et s'agrippa à sa taille lentement il put sentir une bouche pulpeuse accrocher son oreille gauche et commencé à la mordiller légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'atteint plus que de faire le tapin… Par contre je peux dire avec certitude qu'il y a autre chose là-dessous que tu ne me dis pas… Ai-je tord ?  
- Ca n'était pas dans le deal  
- Tu es chez moi, je change les règles quand je veux Moyashi…  
- Tu va les changer à chaque fois que ça t'arrange ? Fit le blandinet cynique  
-Tu m'as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour rester ici… Tu peux bien me raconter ta petite histoire non ? »

Le garçon déglutit, c'était peine perdu… Soit il avouait tout ici et maintenant et Yu se ferait une joie de le rabaisser, soit il retournait là-bas et c'est d'une autre façon qu'il serait rabroué. Le choix était simple et pourtant très difficile à contenter. Allen se lança résigné :

« J'ai…Je suis tombé amoureux.  
-Amoureux ? » 

Allen acquiesça de la tête pour éviter de se répéter inutilement mais évidemment son compère ne s'arrêterait pas sur une aussi simple déclaration. Alors il continua avec difficulté.

« C'était un de mes clients, un homme plus âgé que moi mais… Tout cela est finit. »

Un silence prenant s'ensuivit dans la chambre du jeune garçon, l'atmosphère pesait sur les deux individus qui étaient toujours enlacés. Ils restèrent ainsi écoutant chacun la respiration de l'autre, celle d'Allen tremblait tout comme son cœur qui semblait vouloir s'extirper de sa poitrine tandis que Yu avait gardé cette air calme et impassible qui le déterminait si bien. Puis comme toute chose a une fin, ils se séparèrent. Le brun l'avait relâché d'une traite, d'un geste vif semblant proche d'un dégoût contenu. Le blandinet sentit une pointe pénétrer sa chair dans les moindres détails, un couteau transparent mais dont la douleur n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Plus perverse même car elle était non guérissable. Le cadet fit quelque pas avant de se retourner discrètement, son hôte avait agrippé sa valise.

« Affligeant »

Allen baissa les yeux, en effet tout cela était particulièrement honteux. Tombé sous l'emprise d'un client, d'un homme en plus avait de quoi écœurer n'importe qui. Même lui n'arrivait pas à admettre totalement cette dépendance qu'il avait eu, comment avait il put croire que cela finirait bien ? Comme si il allait sortir de cette misère et partir avec lui ?...

« Rien qu'un ramassis de connerie »

Le japonais tira sur la poigné et embarqua la valise dans le couloir, Allen le suivit à demi affolé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t'il effrayé  
-Je te ramène chez toi. »

Cette réponse tétanisa quelque seconde le jeune homme qui tentait de comprendre et d'imaginer la suite de cette aventure. Il se rappela alors cette chambre, cet homme et l'odeur de son corps après son passage. Il se remémora cette phrase qu'il avait dite la dernière fois qu'il c'était vu, chaque mot et chaque syllabe qui était sortit de cette belle bouche qu'il avait tant aimé. Il ne voulait pas y retourner, de toute manière c'était finis. Il ne voulait plus revoir ce lit qu'il avait tant essayé, il ne voulait plus revoir ses rideaux bleus… Chaque fois qu'il les regardait, il se rappelait du jour ou il lui en avait fait cadeau. Sa respiration se bloqua mais contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait elle lui rendit la parole et les gestes. Il attrapa le bras de Yuujiro qui allait descendre l'escalier avec ses affaires.

« Non je t'en supplie !  
- Tu es risibles, limite insultant. Cracha le brun  
- Je t'en prie je ferais ce que tu veux ! Tout ce que tu veux Yu !  
-Non mais tu t'es regardé ? Crois tu vraiment que je ne trouverais pas mieux ?  
- Pitié… Implora Allen qui avait posé un genou à terre.  
- Je vais aller voir ce Luberier… Qui sait peut-être qu'il me donnera une récompense ? »

Allen avait compris que malgré toutes ses supplications son ainé ne cédera pas, il ne lui restait qu'un moyen mais cela serait dur. S'il ratait son coup, il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance… Il devait faire vite. Les deux garçons étaient à présent dans l'entrée, c'était le moment ou jamais. Le cadet se releva le plus rapidement possible et courut prendre l'escalier pour se diriger vers la pièce en face de sa chambre : Celle de Yuuta. Il n'y avait plus que le grand-frère pour le sauver, s'il arrivait à atteindre sa chambre et à y rentrer...

Yu le regarda s'enfuir en haut, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il allait tenter de faire et le rattrapa. Le blandinet monta les marches comme si sa vie tout entière en dépendait, il était à l'avant dernière marche quand la main du japonais attrapa son tee-shirt et lui tira dessus. Allen commença à perdre l'équilibre mais se retint à la barre de manière hasardeuse, il tenta de se dégager plusieurs fois mais la poigne de son compère restait plus forte. De son côté le brun tentait du mieux possible de garder sa prise sur lui mais la ténacité de son otage était stupéfiante. La peur de retourner là-bas lui faisait pousser des ailes et c'est dans un geste désespéré du jeune qu'il vit sa chaussure frapper son bras qui lâcha par reflexe. Yuujiro recula de quelques marches laissant Allen avoir quelques secondes de plus pour arriver enfin dans le couloir.

La chambre de Yuuta n'était qu'à deux ou trois mètres, le moyashi s'élança sur la poignée avec toute la rage qu'il avait et ouvrit. Il aperçut l'ainé des Kanda qui dormait à poing fermé dans ses couvertures bleues, les cheveux détachés et un regard paisible sur son visage. Son corps entièrement recouvert des draps hormis son bras qui lui servait d'amplificateur d'oreiller. Mais alors qu'il allait rentrer, son corps percuta quelque chose de lourd qui le fit tomber contre la porte de la salle de bain. Sa tête cogna contre elle et il glissa sur le sol en se demandant ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il aperçut le visage de Yu à quelques centimètres de lui, un regard mauvais qui n'allait pas tarder à s'aggraver. La vue du cadet était devenue floue, il vit seulement une silhouette familière se redresser et fermer la porte d'un grand frère sauveur. Le claquement de la porte passé, une voix retentit dans le couloir… Celle d'un homme qui n'aimait ni qu'on dérange son frère pour des futilités, ni l'acharnement qu'il n'avait préalablement accepté.

« Tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. »

**_Fin du chapitre_**


	10. Chapitre 8: Ce qu'est l'amour

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: Au cas où certains viendraient raler sur le contenu, ça peut être osé pour certains_**

**_Il y a 10 chapitre en tout: 9 plus une longue suite (comparé aux autres)_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui commentent ^^ _**

**_XD J'ai été rapide pour ce chap là non? Ah que de souvenirs en relisant... Plus que deux et IMS reprendra !  
_**

**_Bonne lecture minna!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers**_

**Chapitre 8 : Ce qu'est l'amour.**

« Tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. »

Yu attrapa la gorge du jeune garçon et resserra ses doigts, le blandinet commencer à suffoquer et tenta de se libérer avec ses mains. Pourtant ce fut une tentative vaine et quand l'oxygène commençant à lui manquer sa force baissa, il finit par abandonner. Le floue s'accentua, il ne voyait pas le visage du japonais envahit par une colère qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

« Oser réveiller mon frère… Pour qui te prends-tu ? »

Allen ne répondit pas à la question, en réalité il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Sa tête lui faisait mal et le reste de son corps lâchait sous le coup de l'oppression qu'il subissait. Il n'entendit pas alors une porte s'ouvrir légèrement contrairement à son ainé qui se figea totalement en distinguant le grincement derrière lui.

« Yu ? »

Le dénommé ne cilla pas, cherchant un moyen d'expliquer tout ça. Quelque chose de cohérant, pourquoi ne pas dire qu'il essayait de les voler ? De s'enfuir ? Non… Il se douterait de quelque chose. Il scruta l'étranglé qui était dans les vapes, s'il le dénonçait à Yuuta ce serait finit. Mais il en valait de même si son frère le remarquait de lui-même, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Tout d'abord il relâcha la gorge d'Allen qui put enfin respirer normalement, puis lentement il se retourna et vit son ainé à moitié réveillé.

Yuuta mis la main devant sa bouche et bailla, ses cheveux violets étaient tout emmêlés et retombait sur son pyjama bleu ciel. Il était dans le potage, c'était peut-être bon signe… Il ne calculerait peut-être pas tout.

« Désolé… On t'a réveillé ?  
- J'ai entendu un « boum », j'ai cru que j'étais tombé… Mais quand je me suis retrouvé bien au chaud dans mon lit et vu la lumière passer sous la porte, je me suis dit que ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit naïvement le grand-frère  
- Et c'est prudent d'ouvrir la porte ? Ca aurait pu être un voleur.  
-Je sais me défendre Yu… Répliqua Yuuta boudeur. »

Devant la bouille gênée de son ainé Yuujiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était vraiment adorable. De son côté Yuuta jeta un œil curieux sur ce que faisait son jeune frère et le vit assit sur deux jambes… Celles d'Allen évidemment. Celui-ci commençait à reprendre ses esprits pour le grand malheur de Yu qui ne pouvait pas mentir facilement dans cette situation.

« Euh Yu qu'est-ce que vous… Dit il en rougissant subitement  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on ne faisait rien de pervers. »

Chance ou non Allen ne murmura qu'un « aie » révélateur sur sa blessure, Yuuta s'approcha de lui pendant que Yu se poussait pour le laisser. Alors que le blandinet revenait dans leur monde, il put voir le japonais lui faire clairement signe de se taire. A ce moment le regard de Yu avait atteint un sommet de haine qu'il ne valait mieux pas renforcer, le benjamin resta donc muet tandis qu'il était ramené dans sa chambre laissant Yuujiro seul dans le couloir. Celui-ci frappa violemment le mur tout en traitant mentalement son « invité » de tous les noms, il se jurait intérieurement de lui retourner au centuple tout ce qu'il ferait ou dirait contre lui. Après ce flot d'insultes et une tentative désespéré de se calmer, il attendit, encore et encore. Tout cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes qui laissèrent le japonais chercher une excuse valable qui expliquerait la blessure d'Allen sur la tête. Mais la fureur l'empêchait de discerner les bonnes idées, il devait se calmer et réfléchir posément comme d'habitude… Malheureusement quand Yuuta faisait partit du problème il n'arrivait à rien.

C'est donc une page vierge dans sa tête que Yu vit son frère ressortir, il avança vers lui et prit une mine inquiète :

« Comment il va ? Fit il faussement  
- Tout va bien, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.  
-Ok…  
- Tu ne me demandes pas ce qu'il m'a dit ?  
- Que peut-il t'avoir dit ? » Feignit Yu

Yuuta ferma doucement la porte d'Allen et s'approcha de son jeune frère, il lui murmura froidement :

« Même si tu penses ne jamais être pris ne fait plus jamais ça. »

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent mais rien ne sortit hormis un souffle à peine inaudible. L'autre Kanda l'attrapa et le serra contre lui, son visage contre la nuque du plus jeune. Douloureusement il continua.

« Ou est-ce que je me suis planté Yu ? Quand est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ?... »

Yuujiro ferma les yeux et le serra à son tour, pour la première fois de sa vie il eut des remords… Non pas pour ce qu'il avait fait mais pour avoir tenté de lui mentir et toute ses fois où il l'avait réellement fait. Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était ne pas le faire souffrir, lui caché cette partie de lui qu'aucune personne n'aurait du voir… Il n'avait pas réussit tout ça à cause de crétin, il le lui ferait payé.

« Tu n'as rien fait, ce n'est pas ta faute Yuuta.  
- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…  
- Mais il n'y a rien à com…  
-J'aurais du être là. » Coupa le grand-frère.

Yu ne parla plus, ses yeux observèrent le sol en guise de défouloir. Ce n'était pas la faute de son frère, jamais personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce drame. Peut-être lui aujourd'hui mais à quel prix .

« Yu… Ne lui refait plus ça… Supplia t'il  
- D'accord Ni-san, je serais sage pardonne moi. Répondit Yu en le serrant plus fort.  
- Tu sais il est comme toi, ne le torture plus.  
-Ni-san… Tu le savais ? Demanda le plus jeune visiblement découvert.  
- Je pensais que ça te passerais, que tu avais besoin d'extérioriser mais là Yu ça va trop loin. Tu ne dois pas blesser les gens ! Tenta vainement d'expliquer Yuuta  
- Je te vois bien « lui » dire ça. » Lâcha le japonais agacé.

Il recula, arrêtant ainsi l'étreinte et partit vers sa chambre se coucher. Allen resterait ici ce soir, le moyashi avait gagné cette manche. Enfin ce n'était que partie remise.

Le lendemain Allen se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans son lit, il se redressa subitement et porta ses à mains à son cou. Cependant rien ne l'oppressait, il pensa alors à un mauvais rêve jusqu'à ce que sa tête retrouve une fugace douleur. Il passa ses doigts sur son crane et y trouva un petit pansement, la souffrance s'intensifia : Ce n'était pas un rêve.

La semaine passa chez les Kanda mais une distance c'était creusé entre les deux plus jeunes, Allen n'avait pas parlé à Yu depuis ce jour malgré leur rencontre répétitif. .. Jusqu'à ce jour : Yu arriva avec une jeune fille à la maison, elle s'appelait Marie et c'était sa petite amie.

Elle arriva le samedi en début d'après-midi avec Yu, dans sa voiture puis main dans la main en sortant. Il les avait vus arriver tout les deux par sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue : c'était une jolie blonde aux reflets roux. Un visage d'ange et un corps de rêve, on devait admettre que son ainé avec plutôt bon goût. Le japonais l'avait rencontré cette année, elle était dans sa classe d'art et avait tout de suite voulu lui mettre le grappin dessus. Au début cette tentative de s'accrocher à lui l'avait quelque peu fatigué, non pas que les filles n'étaient pas son penchant mais avoir une relation avec le sexe opposé était toujours contraignante. Il fallait faire des sacrifices, être toujours là pour la personne et surtout mentir en permanence. Elle voulait de l'amour, lui ne voulait qu'un peu de sexe. Enfin cela Allen ne le savait pas, ce qui était à son avantage.

La journée passa lentement, les deux tourtereaux passait la journée dans le jardin l'un contre l'autre pendant qu'un moyashi était en train d'aider Yuuta dans diverses choses. C'était une manière de ne pas y penser et surtout de ne pas regarder, il avait bien compris ce que faisait cette fille ici… Mais il ne devait pas craquer, surtout pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils montèrent tout les deux dans la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un juron. Allen regarda le petit couple monter lentement les marches, la fille devant Yu. Elle ne remarqua pas que le japonais avait jeté un regard derrière lui, une attention toute particulière au blandinet qui était assit dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Celui-ci aperçu le visage du japonais se tourner vers lui, il l'observa quelques secondes avec ce même air flegmatique qui le caractérisait tant avant de rejoindre son amie. Même s'il ne pouvait jouir de voir le benjamin se recroqueviller, la simple imagination de le voir ainsi perturber lui procura un plaisir… Plaisir qu'il partagea avec sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

L'insulte que le plus jeune proféra ne fut dite qu'une fois dans la cuisine, il s'allongea à moitié sur la table pour laisser passer par la suite quelques sanglots. Yuuta tenta de faire quelque chose, en vain, son petit frère l'avait touché de la meilleure des manières.

Tout avait été orchestré par Yu, le japonais savait que Yuuta était absent ce soir et avait prit soin de planifier tout un petit stratagème. Tout les trois savaient que la nuit serait longue et c'est pour ça que Yuuta avait proposé à Allen d'annuler son rendez-vous mais l'albinos refusa.

« Tu est sûr ? Demanda Yuuta hésitant  
-Oui… Et puis je ne vais pas l'éviter toute ma vie.  
- Mais il va surement…  
-Il ne fera rien de trop mauvais, il a bien trop peur que tu lui en veuilles, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

C'est sur ces mots que le grand frère partit tout ayant peur de rentrer et de découvrir un horrible désastre…

Il n'était pas loin de 22h30 quand la confrontation eut lieu, Allen avait décidé de s'occuper de la vaisselle en espérant ne pas faire de casse. C'est donc dans un moment assez attentif qu'Il sentit alors deux mains passer sous son tee-shirt et le reste d'un corps se loger derrière lui.

« On est tous seul maintenant Mo-ya-shi… »

Dans d'autres circonstances le blandinet se serait offusquer et aurait tenté de fuir cependant il n'avait pas l'intention de tomber dans son piège cette fois ci, il resta de marbre et joua le rôle blasé de Yu.

« Tu n'as pas eu ta dose tout à l'heure ?  
-Hum ? Jaloux ?  
- De coucher avec une femme qui ne te plait pas juste pour m'embêter ? Non.  
-Tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour te faire souffrir ?  
-Ce serait ton genre non ?  
-Oh tu sais… Tirer de temps en temps un coup est bon pour la santé. Tu devrais essayer… Ou plutôt reprendre. »

Allen imita un faux rire très significatif, de son côté Yuujiro s'était épris des boutons qui fermaient le haut du plus jeune. La conversation était limitée dans le temps.

« C'est vrai que l'amour est un sentiment étranger pour toi. Fit Allen amer.  
-J'aime ma mère, mon père et mon frère, et cela me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'éprendre de gens qui ne m'aime que par procuration.  
- Mais moi Yu… Je n'ai plus personne. Tu as de la chance d'avoir Yuuta. »

L'ainé resta silencieux face à cette réponse, de la chance… C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas totalement seul même si son frère ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait véritablement à l'intérieur de lui. Il enlaça Allen et déposa un suçon sur son cou, le blandinet se laissa faire convaincu qu'il ne le frapperait pas ce soir. Il arrêta l'eau qui coulait et essuya ses mains avant de se retourner. L'ainé attrapa son visage d'une main et l'obligea à le regarder.

« C'est fou comme j'ai eu envie de toi sur ce fauteuil tout à l'heure… Murmura Yuujiro sans marquer la moindre émotion.  
- Est-ce ta façon de dire que tu veux faire de moi ton prochain repas ?  
- Je suis sûr que tu es bien plus délicieux… Et puis il serait tant de payer ton séjour non ? »

Si le japonais se doutait qu'Allen ne supporterait pas longtemps ce genre de réplique cinglante, il ne pensait pas qu'il en viendrait si vite aux mains. D'où son expression de surprise qu'il afficha avec une joue rouge.

« Ca te plais hein ? De m'humilier de la sorte ? Plus que me prendre c'est de me torturer qui te fais jouir ! Si tu l'as sauté aussi facilement c'est parce que tu pensais à la tête que je faisais ! Tu parles de prendre son pieds de cette manière…  
- Moi au moins tout le monde ne m'est pas passé dessus… Et je ne tombe pas amoureux de tous ceux qui me prennent avec délicatesse… T'a du te sentir con quand il en trouvé un plus mignon… Ou peut-être plus jeune ? Demanda-t-il d'un sourire carnassier»

Allen se retourna et ouvrit un tiroir, le japonais se tut et jeta un coup d'œil à ce que le gamin pouvait bien chercher. Mais il se recula vivement quand son invité trouva ce dont il cherchait, un peu plus et il n'aurait pas donné cher de lui. Dans sa main un objet long et coupant se dessinait, un couteau qui ressemblait plus à un petit canif. Faute de pouvoir aller à l'autre tiroir, Allen c'était retrouver à prendre celui-là

« Ta gueule…  
-Moya…  
- FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! »

Il fonça sur Yu avec toute la rage qu'il avait brassant l'air plus qu'autre chose, sa furie le rendant plus faible qu'autre chose. L'ainé évita plutôt facilement les coups qu'il lui portait et finit par trouver une ouverture. Il attrapa le bras du blandinet et tenta de le faire lâcher… Quelques minutes plus tard, le cadet était désarmé et Yuujiro avait remit sa main contre sa gorge. Allen frappa alors de toutes ses forces le torse du brun sans succès.

« Tu présumes de tes forces moyashi, tu croyais faire quelque chose contre moi ?  
- Je vais te démonter… Toi et ta pouffe !  
-Oh… Mais c'est que le gentil moyashi n'est finalement pas un bon garçon ? Donc tu étais bien jaloux ? »

Le plus vieux resserra sa prise, un mauvais sourire encadra ses lèvres avides de domination. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à revoir ce blandinet supplié pour sa vie, de voir sa petite tête apeurée comme la veille et les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Observer son corps trembler sous les souffrances qu'il allait lui être attribuées, physiques et morales… Cependant son regard ne contenait qu'une seule chose : La haine. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Yu eut des frissons.

« Tu… »

Il connaissait ce regard, il le voyait tout les jours dans le miroir… D'un geste vif il relâcha la gorge d'Allen et agrippa son haut et le ramena à ses lèvres.


	11. Chapitre 9 : Je t'aime

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: Au cas où certains viendraient raler sur le contenu, ça peut être osé pour certains_**

**_Il y a 10 chapitre en tout: 9 plus une longue suite (comparé aux autres)_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui commentent ^^ _**

**_ATTENTiON: CETTE FIC A ETE ECRITE IL Y A PLUS DE 6 MOIS, OUI J'AI FAIS PLEIN DE FAUTES ET OUI J'AI LA FLEMME DE LA REPRENDRE: ENCORE DESOLE. _**

**_Bonne lecture minna!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers**_

**Chapitre 9 : Je t'aime**

« Yu ? Le diner est prêt, tu viens manger ?  
-J'arrive, je finis.  
-Chéri tu pourrais finir ça plus tard ? Ca va refroidir… »

Le dit nommé se retourna, et en voyant la bouille du blandinet toute insistante, il laissa son visage qui était impassible depuis une bonne heure se détendre lentement. Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, Allen sourit de toutes ses dents et sortit de la pièce pour l'attendre à table. Cinq minutes plus tard Yuujiro arriva à son tour, il embrassa Allen sur le front avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ton frère à appelé, il voudrait passer ce week-end.  
- Pourquoi pas, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu… » Renchérit Yu visiblement enchanté de la proposition.

Yu avait commencé à manger, mais sa moitié semblait peu enjouée à le suivre. Il le remarqua de sitôt et d'un coup lui offrit une pichenette sur le front, celui-ci sursauta comme revenant à la réalité. Il tourna la tête vers le japonais interloqué.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Yu.  
-Non rien… Je suis un peu fatigué. Soupira le cadet.  
- Tu t'inquiètes ?  
-Hein ? Non non. »

L'ainé l'observa longuement, tentant de deviner les pensées qui tarissaient l'esprit du moyashi. Soudain il attrapa sa nuque et il l'apporta à ses lèvres. « Yu… » Murmura t'il se laissant malgré tout faire. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne minute, jouant avec leur langue, se caressant mutuellement de part en part tant dans la bouche que par leurs mains. Ce fut Yu qui arrêta le baiser en posant son front contre le sien.

« Tu resteras toujours un moyashi…  
-Arrête…  
-Après tout ce que je t'ai fais, tu as encore ce petit côté coincé… »

Allen se redressa vert de rage et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre laissant le japonais seul face à une assiette vide. Yu le regarda partir un sourire satisfait sur le visage avant de reprendre son repas comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé le brun partit rejoindre son bien aimé, en bas. Une fois les marches descendues et le couloir traversé, il le découvrit allongé dans le lit. Dos à lui et recouvert du drap jusqu'au cou, exemple typique montrant que le blandinet ne dormait toujours pas… Sans plus tardé le japonais rentra dans les couvertures après s'être dévêtu puis s'allongea contre son amant qu'il enlaça de tous son long après avoir enfouit sa tête dans le creux de sons cou. Yu entendit un grognement, comme il s'en doutait Allen n'était pas encore endormi, ni très d'accord... Tant mieux cela faciliterait les choses.

« Laisse-moi dormir… Grommela le jeune garçon, réticent à ses avances.  
- Pourquoi après tout ce temps tu tentes encore de te dérober ? Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que ça ne marche pas.  
- Oui mais j'espère toujours que tu finiras par me faire plaisir.  
-Mais c'est ce que je fais mon ange… Répondit le japonais amusé.  
- Tu as très bien compris le sens de ma phrase. »

Malgré les reproches et le désaccord explicite, Yu attrapa Allen et l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos. D'une main il attrapa son menton pour le forcer à regarder dans sa direction, il s'assit alors sur ses hanches pour éviter toute vaines tentatives. Enfin il commença à reluquer de long en large le blandinet, celui-ci détourna les yeux dépité, une colère sourde montait en lui…

« Qu'est-ce que j'aime te voir énervé… » Fit Yu d'une voix passablement excité.

Allen ne répondit pas, laissant tout le loisir au japonais d'aller querir son corps de ses lèvres. Il commença par lui ouvrir le haut de son pyjama, Yu déboutonna lentement la chemise blanche froissé de son amant, de bas en haut pour mieux redescendre... Une fois partiellement dénudé il attaqua son cou, mordillant furieusement la jugulaire du bout de ses dents pour terminer par un long et langoureux suçon. Pendant que sa bouche défiait la peau de sa nuque, ses ongles avaient prit place sur ses hanches et le molestaient tranquillement par des griffures asymétriques. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, le mieux qu'il avait à faire était de se calmer… Il savait ce que son ainé désirait, s'il arrivait à se contrôler tout irait bien.

« Tu te rappelles de la première fois ?... C'était bien non ? »

Les mains d'Allen statiques depuis le début bougèrent à l'unisson pour repousser Yuujiro qui bascula sur le côté gauche du lit. Le blandinet se releva et sortit du lit, le cœur haletant. Non il devait se calmer, trouver un moyen d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

« C'était dans la cuisine non ? Tu étais vraiment craquant… Continua Yu en se rapprochant.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de craquant sur le fait que je voulais te tuer !  
- Allons… Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça mon ange, je t'adore beaucoup trop pour rester là-dessus.  
- Ne parle pas d'amour tu n'y connais strictement rien ! Cracha le blandinet.  
- Tout le monde à sa propre conception de l'amour… Tu m'aimes quand je suis gentil et moi j'aime quand tu es méchant.  
- Masochiste ! »

Le japonais c'était assis sur le lit durant la brève conversation mais il se releva subitement à ses mots, Allen n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il était plaqué au mur. Les lèvres à quelques centimètres de son compagnon qui se contenait de s'y jeter dessus.

« Arrête… Commença Allen  
- hum ?  
-Tu ne m'aurais jamais remarqué si…  
-Si tu n'étais pas comme moi ? Tu as surement raison… Je ne t'aurais pas jeté un regard. »

Le jeune garçon tenta de réprimer ses larmes et masquer sa douleur tandis que Yu descendait son pantalon. Si le brun l'avait trouvé séduisant ça n'était pas pour sa gentillesse, sa bonne cuisine ou l'amour que celui-ci lui portait envers et contre tous. Ce qui lui plaisait c'était ce coté sombre qu'ils avaient en commun, cette haine, cette violence... C'est ce qui l'avait comblé.

« Mais si on n'y réfléchit bien toi aussi… Continua le japonais.  
- Hein ?  
- Aurais-tu été attiré par moi si j'avais été différent ? M'aurait tu seulement regardé ? Aurais-tu éprouvé cette soif de désir ?  
- Bien sûr !  
-Menteur… Quel être normal aurait pu vouloir de quelqu'un comme nous ?  
- Je suis un être tout à fait banal… Il n'y a que toi qui te sentes supérieur.  
- Je te suis supérieur car je me suis accepté. »

Allen regarda Yu dans les yeux, celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Ils s'observèrent silencieusement, les soupirs du plus jeune se faisant restreint volontairement pour se calmer. Il sentait son cœur frapper dans sa poitrine, une douleur sourde qui s'intensifiait à chaque battement de paupière. L'ainé s'approcha un peu plus et déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche, ses mains qui était grimpées sur ses hanches se dirigèrent vers ses mains qu'il empoigna.

« Allez… Réveille-toi.  
- Je ne veux pas… Je ne sais pas me contrôler.  
- Et bien c'est le moment ou jamais de te l'apprendre. »

Les lèvres d'Allen se plissèrent, que devait-il faire ? Se permettre cet écart ? Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Et s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler comme la dernière fois… Si Yu venait à être blesser ? Le brun l'embrassa sur le front tandis que le blandinet fermait les yeux, appréciant nettement plus ce contact.

« J'ai peur de te faire du mal Yu…  
- Ce n'est pas avec ta taille que tu vas me faire quoi que ce soit Mo-ya-shi. »

Le dit moyashi soupira, il savait que Yuujiro n'abandonnerait pas mais il n'avait pas envie d'être ce genre de personne. Mais si c'était le moyen de le garder… Peut-être ne devait-il pas hésiter.

« Et que veux tu que je fasse ? Ô maitre vénéré dans l'art de l'acceptation ? Ironisa Allen  
- Continue de parler comme ça… Ca me plait.  
- Bah tiens… Les seuls moments où tu me portes de l'attention c'est soit quand je te mets sur un pied d'estale soit quand je m'énerve.  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si mignon.  
- Je vais t'en foutre du mignon moi… 

Un large sourire s'étendu sur le visage du japonais qui ne tarda pas à répondre avec passion sur le cou de son amant visiblement las de ce petit jeu. Pourquoi faire simple quand le compliqué était nettement plus amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Les mains toujours bloquées par celle de Yu, il regarda impuissant son corps être parsemé de petites marques. La frustration s'imprégna sur le visage du jeune amant qui n'avait que d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, comme d'habitude.

« Content ? Demanda le cadet visiblement fatigué.  
- Non j'attends que tu te réveilles.  
- Mais tu veux quoi à la fin ? Que je te crie dessus ? Que je te pousse ? Que je te frappe ? C'est ça que tu souhaites ?  
- Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu sois franc.  
- Mais je suis.. »

Le blandinet sentit une main se refermer sur son menton qui l'obligea à se taire. Il releva la tête du mieux qu'il pouvait et sentit le regard perçant du japonais le transcender de l'intérieur. Le visage de Yu se durcit alors et l'atmosphère s'assombrit dans la pièce, Allen comprit qu'il n'était pas venu « jouer ».

« Moi ce que je veux c'est un homme, les lavettes qui pleurnichent ne m'intéresse pas. »

Allen resta stupéfait devant cette déclaration à la fois directe et déroutante, cela le blessa. Il tenta de tourner la tête en vain, Yu n'avait pas décidé de lui rendre la mobilité de son visage. C'est une énième fois avec les larmes aux coins des yeux que l'ainé reprit énervé :

« Tu vois c'est ça qui me tape sur le système ! Tu passes ta vie à te lamenter !  
- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche en m'en foutant toujours plein la gueule ! Cracha Allen tout aussi exaspéré.  
- Et bien grandit ! Arrête de te mettre dans des états pour quelques remontrances ! T'es un mec ou non ?  
- Ca n'a rien à voir !  
- C'est vrai… Tu n'a rien à voir avec un homme. Mais tu sais, si je voulais une petite nana je n'aurai eu qu'à sortir et… »

Trop, c'est le seul mot qui résonna dans la tête du plus jeune quand il se jeta sur son amant qui tomba sur le dos. Surpris tout d'abords, il esquissa un sourire qui en disait long. Allen était sur lui à califourchon, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et les mains agrippant fermement ses épaules. De grosses larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues rouges, des hoquêtements allaient et venaient sans demander sa permission.

« ET BIEN VAS Y ! »

Yuujiro le dévisagea silencieusement, il sentait les ongles d'Allen s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et le laissa donc continuer tout en se demandant où tout cela allait enfin se terminer. Il pensa à une crise passagère du blandinet, il crierait puis partirait dans son coin avant de revenir comme toujours. Il était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui.

« Tu veux un homme ? Désolé de ne pas en être un… J'ai tendance à devenir une vraie mauviette quand je suis amoureux de quelqu'un… Mais tu le sais déjà non ? Après tout si j'ai fuis la première fois c'est parce que ce n'était pas réciproque et que je m'étais fais avoir en beauté. Je suis dans ces états parce que c'est toi ! Toi et uniquement toi !  
-A…  
- Ce n'est pas beau ça, hein ? Un homme qui pleure pour celui qu'il adore… Qui a des sentiments et n'a pas peur de les avouer quitte a passer pour une tapette!  
- Oi…  
-Et pas un macho comme la plupart qui préférait plutôt mourir que de dire je t'aime ! C'est vrai que c'est risible ! Je devrais être comme toi et n'avoir aucun sentiment ! Être froid et mépriser tout le monde ! Tu as raison !  
- Je t'aime, vraiment. »

Allen qui était partit sur sa lancée s'arrêta d'un seul coup, de ses yeux rond et interloqué comme jamais il regarda le japonais qui avait dit ses mots d'un sans froid exemplaire. Même les pleurs c'étaient arrêté tant la surprise avait été de taille.

« Qu…Quoi ? Demanda le blandinet peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer, tu as très bien compris. Trancha Yu, honnêtement peu enclin à réitérer LA phrase du jour.  
- Et moi je n'en crois pas un mot.  
- Ah ça… C'est autre chose. Si tu n'as pas confiance en ce que je dis c'est ton problème, la flemme de jouer du Shakespeare pour te le prouver.  
- Répète. Déclara-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.  
- Il n'en est pas question.  
- Répète ! »

Après un long regard qui sembla duré une éternité, Yu se résigna à le faire et même plutôt facilement.

« Je t'aime, abruti.  
- Tu étais obligé pour le dernier mot ? Lâcha Allen rouge de cette déclaration.  
- T'as oublié à qui tu t'adresses toi… » Siffla Yu. « Satisfait maintenant ? »

Le blandinet le scruta longuement comme s'il tentait de déceler la vérité, Yuujiro resta inerte avec une expression flegmatique. Difficile alors de dire si cette déclaration avait une réelle véracité, le mensonge était si courant de nos jours que le doute se permettait à chaque instant. 

« Tu va être méchant maintenant ? » Demanda Yu qui semblait en redemander, le sourire en coin de retour. 

Deux joues roses s'empourprèrent davantage et regardèrent le poing de leur maitre s'affaisser sur un japonais masochiste.

« TU M'ENNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERVES »

Yu ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi mignon.


	12. Chapitre 10: Un savoureux cauchemar

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: Au cas où certains viendraient raler sur le contenu, ça peut être osé pour certains ( C'est quand même deux sociopathes voués à dominer l'autre... XD)_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui commentent ^^ _**

**_ATTENTiON: CETTE FIC A ETE ECRITE IL Y A PLUS DE 6 MOIS, OUI J'AI FAIS PLEIN DE FAUTES ET OUI J'AI LA FLEMME DE LA REPRENDRE: ENCORE DESOLE. _**

**_Et oui, c'est la fin de DAE ! J'ai décidé de mettre les deux derniers chapitres en même temps (ça excusera le retard, gomen)_**

**_Voila... C'est l'aventure qui se termine pour vous cher lecteurs mais le petit couple continuera sa route, ne vous inquiétez pas j'y vieille ;) !_**

**_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic qui est pour moi la première que j'ai écrite en cherchant à me détacher des sentiers battus et que vous continuerez à me suivre dans mes prochaines aventures. Merci à tous et comme toujours b_****_onne lecture!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre**__**:**__** Descen**__**te au**__**x **__**enfers  
**_

**Chapitre 10: Savoureux cauchemar...**

« Aloooors c'est pour quand le mariage ? » Demanda un invité qu'Allen venait à peine de connaitre.

C'était un blond aux yeux bleus, assez grand, svelte et les bras entourant un certain grand frère plus ou moins rouge de bonheur. Ses cheveux lui arrivait presque au épaules et repoussés derrière ses oreilles ou pendait deux magnifiques créoles argentées. Doté d'un grand sourire plutôt charmeur, il fit un clin d'œil au blandinet qui malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à son beau ténébreux, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement mignon. Il se prénommait Eddy, il avait trois ans de plus que Yuuta et se trouvait être le petit copain de cet ainé, mais aussi une source de jalousie extrême pour le petit frère. Celui-ci voyait d'un sale œil cet homme lui voler la vedette à chaque fois qu'il était là. Cela faisait bien deux ans qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, « officiellement » puisque Yuuta c'était bien gardé d'en parler à Yuujiro avant un long moment.

En effet entre le coup de foudre qu'ils avaient eu, le temps pour le blondin de se rapprocher de lui, de lui faire accepter ses propres sentiments et les siens sans compter tout les quiproquos qui n'existe normalement que dans les shojo (bah vi Yuuta est une vrai fille sur ce côté là==), on peut d'hors et déjà se mettre d'accord que le temps avait été particulièrement long. Quoiqu'il en soit il y a de cela deux années, l'ainé avait enfin tout dit à son frère, pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails pour comprendre qu'Eddy en avait bavé, et ce jusqu'à nos jours. C'est donc un japonais bougon qu'Allen devait calmer avant qu'il ne fasse une mauvais bêtise.

« Les gays ne peuvent pas se marier, on n'est pas les biens venus dans ce monde d'hétéro ou les hommes aiment les jolies blondes à fortes poitrines. Mais ça tu le sais déjà non ?  
- Allons Yu…Calme toi, ce n'est pas la peine de se disputer pour ça. »

Le dit énervé se retourna vers son amant avec une expression laissant révéler qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contredire maintenant. Allen se tut donc et s'engouffra un peu plus dans le fauteuil la mine déconfite, la petite réunion de famille commençait bien pensa Yuuta qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

L'hiver étant passé, le soleil avait reprit son espace dans l'astre du jour malgré un petit vent frais qui ballotait les arbres. Aujourd'hui nous fêtions la saint valentin et alors qu'Eddy venait chercher Yuuta pour une journée en tête à tête pleine de divertissement, le dit amoureux du métis se lamentais sur la pauvreté des signes d'amour qui lui était donné (nous parlons de signe d'affection, les signes primaires étant bien assouvis je vous le rassure personnellement). Il resta dans le siège jusqu'au départ des ainés où il serra chaleureusement la main d'Eddy sous un regard froid familier qui vérifiait chaque geste malheureux. Une fois parti, Allen tenta de prendre lui aussi l'air, malencontreusement Yu ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et était résolu à garder sa mauvaise humeur.

« Tu comptes allez voir ton amant ? Ou peut-être une partie à trois.  
- Hé ? Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Allen, vexé d'être ainsi jugé  
- Tu vas où alors ?  
- Je sors, je ne veux pas passer ma journée avec quelqu'un qui ne vas pas arrêter de ronchonner !  
- Je quoi ? »

Allen sans dire un mot de plus tourna les talons vers le placard où étaient entreposés les manteaux et attrapa le sien avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'entrée d'un pas ferme et décidé. Mais alors qu'il venait de tourner la poignée et de l'entrouvrir, le japonais plaqua sa main contre celle-ci et la referma violemment. Le blandinet le dévisagea furieux et protesta en tirant du mieux qu'il pouvait la porte toujours entravé par son amant. Celui-ci saisit les poignets de son cadet et l'allongea de tout son long contre le mur avant de se coller sur lui, sa bouche partit se heurter férocement contre la sienne, la happant sans permission et prêt aspirer toute tentative de fuite. Lorsqu'il en eut assez, il partit en direction du cou de sa victime qui commençait à suffoquer. Le sang d'Allen faisait le tour de son corps à une vitesse prodigieuse et n'allait surement pas s'arrêter là, il sentit des dents venir croquer sa peau et la happer. Le blandinet allait devoir porter des cols pendant quelques jours par sa faute… Le métis prit d'une main ses deux poignets et maintenant que l'autre était libre, défaisait à grande hâte le seul bouton du pantalon court avant de descendre la braguette, dernier obstacle au japonais avant un caleçon familier.

Allen sentit vite les doigts de son ainé le prendre et fronça les sourcils, vu l'empressement de son compagnon il allait déguster… C'était mal partit pour lui, il n'aimait vraiment pas ces moments là. De son côté Yu avait relâché les mains du moyashi et prenait grande importance à tenir son visage pour reprendre une petite discussion torride avec sa langue. Mais devant le manque d'enthousiasme du plus jeune il arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Un problème Moyashi ?  
- Pas maintenant. Trancha Allen.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur et si c'est pour que tu tires juste ton coup ce n'est pas la peine. »

Devant tant de franchise Yu resta silencieux, il enleva sa main du pantalon du blandinet et après avoir tenté d'enlevé quelque plis sur son tee-shirt, il s'écarta laissant ainsi tout le loisir à son jeune compagnon de se déplacer. C'est ce que fit Allen qui prit son sac et sortit sous les yeux d'un amoureux quelque peu couper dans son élan, la journée passa et le blandinet ne reparut que le soir. Yuuta était de sortit, il se doutait donc qu'il passerait la soirée avec son « passionné » qui allait surement lui faire une crise pour être rentré à cet heure. (Ils dorment chez Yuuta ) )

Il arriva devant la porte, aucune lumière alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Le stress commença à se faire sentir en lui, est-ce que Yu était partit se coucher ? Etait il partit lui aussi ? Avait-il fait une bêtise en son absence ? Plusieurs de ces questions se trottaient dans sa tête et c'est donc légèrement anxieux qu'il déverrouilla l'entrée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte et chercha à tâtons la lumière pour voir un peu plus clair, après quelques tentatives il trouva l'interrupteur et alluma. Personne n'était dans le salon, Allen regarda dans la cuisine puis vérifia le garage au cas où mais aucun signe de son japonais.

« Yu ? Tu es en haut ? »

Le garçon monta les marches de l'escalier et tenta la chambre du métis, sans succès puis essaya la salle de bain. Aucune âme qui vive ici, il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter dans une tentative désespérer et priant pour qu'il réponde, Allen chercha son portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro du japonais. Une sonnerie puis deux, le blandinet mordait fermement ses ongles en souhaitant ardemment qu'il décroche quand tout à coup il entendit du bruit. C'était une sorte de vrombissement comme quelque chose qui raclait sur une surface, cela provenait de sa chambre. Sans plus tardé il ouvrit et trouva de suite le portable sur mode vibreur qui était sur sa table de chevet, Allen jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce pour repérer Yuujiro. Il le retrouva de suite : Allongé sur le lit, au dessus des couettes et un oreiller dans les bras, le blandinet soupira soulagé et s'approcha de cet imbécile qui venait de lui faire une belle peur. Une fois assit sur le lit, il observa son bien aimé dormir à point fermé. Celui-ci avait la tête dans le coussin et le tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de le qualifier de « mignon » et s'empressa de caresser son dos. Le brun eut un léger frisson et resserra sa prise tout en enfouissant un peu plus son visage à l'intérieur. Le plus jeune échappa un petit rire de ses lèvres avant d'embrasser son amoureux sur ce qui restait d'une joue.

Un grognement se fit entendre puis après quelques embrassades plus tard, Yu ouvrit un œil totalement endormit. Il se redressa subitement évitant le cadet de justesse et après deux-trois mouvements de tête pour tenter de se situer, il se remémora la scène, le dialogue, le conflit et sa petite sieste dans la chambre. Il regarda le blandinet encore un peu somnolant et vit celui-ci lui retirer quelques fragment qu'avais laissé le marchand de sable dans ses yeux.

« Ca va Yu ?  
- Allen…  
- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs. Admit-il avec un beau sourire pour se faire pardonner.  
- Pas grave, j'y suis pour quelque chose.  
- Bien dormis ?  
- Pas vraiment… Non.  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant vu la façon dont tu dormais on aurait cru…  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu me fais des infidélités avec un coussin. Il te plait tant mon oreiller pour que tu l'enlaces à ce point? »

Yu ne répondit pas, seules ses joues rosées exprimèrent ses pensées intimes. Son amant sourit de plus belle et cajola sa joue amoureusement.

« A moins que tu croyais que ça soit moi ? Fit Allen amusé  
- Il avait ton odeur. »

Allen le regarda et rougissant à son tour lui prit le coussin des mains pour le poser plus loin. Il avança vers son amant et s'assit sur ses genoux, après un long baiser qui dériva sur une oreille assez sensible le plus jeune lui chuchota :

« Maintenant que je suis là tu veux bien t'occuper de moi ? »

Les yeux de Yu se posèrent sur ceux du blandinet qui se baissèrent timidement, comme s'il se doutait qu'on le dévisageait. Le métis ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et laissa ses doigts caresser les hanches du cadet qui pour toute réponse plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou et soupira de bien être. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes profitant seulement d'un peu de calme et de tendresse bien mérité, s'enivrant de l'odeur du japonais il laissa celui-ci lui masser le dos. Doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus sensuellement, le cadet esquissa un petit sourire : Le Yuujiro c'était réveillé, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps ces petites intentions… Il embrassa son cou chastement avant de s'allonger de tout son long contre lui presque comme attaché, exprimant ainsi la non-envie du moyashi à faire des galipettes. Curieusement Yu ne se braqua pas et continua le massage tout aussi efficacement, Allen resta tout de même sur ses gardes… Sait-on jamais.

L'ainé descendit sur ses jambes et lui fit entourer sa taille tout en plissant sa peau, frottement qui n'avait pas que des vertus thérapeutiques pour le plus jeune. Il se laissa guider tout en ne relâchant pas de ses bras le buste dévêtu de son compagnon, les caresses jouant contre lui il allait tout de même (un peu) résister à ses avances. Il resta donc inerte à ses aguichements tel un paresseux sur sa branche préféré, humant le parfum sans pour autant vouloir y goûter.

« Toujours peu emballé ? Demanda Yu devinant la réponse.  
- J'ai envie d'amour, pas de sexe. Trancha Allen décidemment peu intimidable aujourd'hui.  
- Faire l'amour n'est pas du sexe ?  
- Joue pas avec les mots roi de l'étreinte (anciennement l'un des mots pour dire faire l'amour). Renchérit-il assez bougon.  
- Moi je veux juste jouer avec ton corps Mo-ya-shi  
- Oh mais si tu veux je peux aussi m'amuser à repartir Yu-ché-ri. »

Yu ne répliqua pas, il serra juste Allen encore plus fort pour tenter ce qui semblait être un « pardon » silencieux. Le blandinet soupira, où comment se faire passer pour un pauvre petit samouraï sans défense alors qu'il n'en était rien.

« Je suppose que c'est à ce moment là que je dois t'embrasser et te dire vas-y n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu as aimé la première fois ?  
- Pardon ? Fit Allen surpris »

Sur le coup le cadet desserra son étreinte et l'observa avec étonnement, de quoi parlait-il ? De leur première fois ? De sa première fois ? Mais pourquoi mettre ça sur le tapis ? Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter ses questions Yu reprit la parole, sa voix était basse et les mots paraissaient difficilement sortir de sa bouche. Ses yeux regardait le fameux bras couvert de cicatrices, pensait il que le cadet ferait de même avec lui ?

« Ce jour la dans la cuisine… Ca t'a dégouté ?  
- Non ! S'empressa de dire Allen. Ca n'a rien avoir et je…  
- Tu as du te sentir mal, sur le coup et même après je m'en fichais.  
- Allons Yu, je commence à te connaitre, je sais ce qui te passait dans la tête à ce moment là. Susurra-t-il gentiment avant de câliner ses cheveux.  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi « humain » après ça.  
- Contrairement à toi j'ai eu un père, et puis j'étais plus vieux quand ça m'est arrivé. »

Allen se redressa un peu et après avoir fait un demi-tour, il fit glisser son ainé sur ses genoux. Sa tête était à présent collé contre deux jambes et une main chaude qui parcourait doucement ses cheveux le métis plaça une main sur un de ses mollets et ferma les yeux, laissant ainsi les rôles s'inverser. Si Allen avait le don de l'exciter, il avait appris aussi à le calmer… Et le japonais ne pouvait nier qu'avoir un autre Yuuta était agréable, surtout qu'à lui il pouvait tout dire, tout avouer sans avoir peur d'être incompris.

« Yuuta te l'as raconté ? Demanda Yu songeur.  
- Hum ? Quoi ? Répondit-il en se doutant tout de même de la question.  
- Pourquoi je suis « comme ça »  
- Non, il a pensé qu'il valait mieux que cela vienne de toi.  
- Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais demandé ?  
- Parce que je voulais que cela vienne de toi.  
- Les mêmes… Fit-il à demi agacé. »

Les lèvres d'Allen reprirent un délicieux sourire, Yu était encore un gamin. Un gamin qui n'avait jamais pu grandir. Tout comme beaucoup de surdoués, Yuujiro avait eut le malheur de mûrir trop vite cela se soldait généralement par une enfance peu existante ou partiellement incomplète. Hors si l'étape venait à disparaître ou être accéléré, on pouvait voir des déficiences chez l'enfant. Mais le japonais n'était pas un être avec des capacités hors norme, bien au contraire il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal comme enfant dans un pays moderne. Un enfant mignon qui apprenait doucement la vie et qui se construisait jour après jour, un enfant qui perdit ses parents tôt mais qui eut la chance d'avoir un frère pour l'élever et l'aimer de tout son cœur. Un enfant suffisamment bon à l'école, calme et qui ne faisait pas de bêtise un enfant banal avec un début de vie tout aussi commun. Mais alors comment a-t-il eut accès à ce monde froid dans lequel il vit à présent ? Allen ne le lui avait jamais demandé, il n'en avait pas besoin car la douleur ne s'exprime pas avec des mots. On peut l'entendre mais jamais la comprendre parfaitement, le seul moyen c'est de l'avoir vécu aussi non ?

« Ca t'intéresse ?  
- Juste si ça te soulage. Posa clairement Allen.  
- Que veux-tu que ça fasse de plus ? Râla le japonais exaspéré  
- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une bonne raison, ne t'inquiète pas. »

L'atmosphère se tendit un peu, le cadet compris qu'il n'allait pas tarder à savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé. Quel était ce moment si obscur dans la vie de Yu ? Celui qui l'avait fait sombrer dans cet univers d'horreur ou seul la douleur de l'autre pouvait le satisfaire ?

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je déteste Eddy ?  
- Hein ?  
- Cet homme… Je ne pourrais jamais le supporter.  
- Yu… Ne me dit pas qu'il… »

Lentement Yu se tourna, toujours allongé et se retrouva nez a nez avec sa moitié qui n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il disait, ce serait Eddy ? Le copain de son frère ? Non… Impossible, jamais Yuuta n'aurait accepté d'être un homme qui lui aurait fait du mal ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

« Il s'appelait Alexis  
- Ce… Ce n'est pas Eddy alors ? Sursauta le cadet  
- Bien sûr que non, j'aurais eu encore plus honte sinon.  
- Ou est le rapport alors ? Demanda Allen totalement perdu à présent.  
- Tu ne comprends pas ? C'était le petit ami de Yuuta. »

Un ange passa dans la chambre pendant qu'Allen tentait d'assimiler la nouvelle, c'était l'ex petit ami de Yuuta qui lui avait fait du mal ? Mais quel âge avait-il ? Si on faisait le décompte ils étaient vraiment jeunes !

« A… A quel âge tu as été…  
- 12 ans, Yuuta en avais 16 et sortait avec un garçon qui avait trois ans de plus que lui.  
- Mais… Tu ne m'as pas dit que Yuuta avait toujours fait plus jeune ?  
- Il faut croire que pour cet « homme » il était encore un peu trop vieux. Ironisa Yu, il c'est rabattu sur moi, et essaye de raconter à ton frère que tu te tapes son mec. Enfin à cette époque je pensais juste qu'ils étaient amis… Pauvre Yuuta, quand il l'apprit il était vraiment… »

Allen se jeta sur Yu tant pour le faire taire que pour le consoler, même en parlant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé… Il repensait à son frère.

« Imbécile » Murmura Allen.

Yuujiro le regarda faire en silence, il ferma les yeux et accueilli chaleureusement le petit blandinet dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front, sur les lèvres et sur toutes les parties du visage inondé de larmes. Vraiment… Pleurer alors que lui-même n'y arrivait pas, c'était énervant.

« Oi… Pas besoin de geindre Moyashi, c'est du passé tout ça  
- Mais…Mais… C'est…  
-Maintenant qu'on a parlé de moi, ça te dirais qu'on passe à toi ?  
- Hum… C'est ça qui t'intéressais alors ? Plaisanta le blandinet.  
- Oups… Grillé. »

Allen releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun qui faisait un petit sourire moqueur. Celui-là sourit à son tour et pour se venger de cette fausse manipulation il plongea ses dents dans la chair du japonais, celle du cou pour être plus précis. Il hoqueta surpris avant de répondre de manière plus vivace : Il se redressa d'un coup et attrapa le moyashi avant de le faire tomber sur le ventre. Il ne tarda pas à se mettre à califourchon sur ses fesses, fier d'être le vainqueur. C'est un Allen à demi étouffé dans les draps du matelas qui parla tout en ronchonnant:

« Tu sais déjà tout.  
- Non, je ne connais pas son nom »

Le corps du cadet se raidit, c'était donc ça… Alors il lui avait donné son histoire pour avoir la sienne ? Du Yu tout craché… Mais contrairement à lui ces souvenirs étaient encore bien marqués, il installa sa tête confortablement car cela allait peut-être durer quelques temps.

« Ah…Yuujiro si seulement j'avais la moitié de ton sale caractère, je vivrai moins stressé. »

Le dit nommé éclata de rire, un sentiment rare mais qui était ici totalement sincère. Cet éclat retentit dans toute la pièce et le blandinet ne se priva de se tourner un peu pour voir cet évènement si peu commun. Ses joues rougirent en quelques secondes, de belles pommettes bien roses qu'il cacha tout de suite dans la couette pour éviter de « mauvaises » sensations.

« Et moi si j'avais ton petit corps je passerais pour un narcissique… Fit Kanda le sourire changeant.  
- Yu ?  
- Donne-moi son nom.  
- Ca t'avancera à quoi ?  
- J'ai besoin de savoir. Affirma le brun sûr de lui  
- Besoin ou curieux ? » Railla le blandin

Allen sentit deux mains passer sous lui au niveau de son pantalon, tâtonnant sa ceinture avec un léger goût d'avidité. Il redressa légèrement la tête et regarda le meuble en face de lui avec un soupire d'exaspération, c'était la… Quatrième tentative non ? Ca devenait long…

« Marian »

Yu détacha la ceinture de l'albinos, apparemment le japonais n'allait tout de même pas s'arrêter là. Les lèvres du brun attaquèrent sans retenu la nuque d'Allen qui se crispa à son contact, sentant les dents mordre sa peau d'une passion qui criait être enfin assouvis. Le blandinet était donc obligé de choisir : Se laisser faire, voire même répondre aux avances de son amant ou bien le défier, tenter de s'évader encore une fois. Cependant la deuxième solution serait quasi-vaine et ne ferait que gagner du temps, un Yuujiro qui avait envie n'allait pas accepter deux fois de remettre un câlin à plus tard.

Et le dit nommé ne se gêna pas pour descendre à ce moment là le pantalon de son compagnon, de manière vive, directe et le tout sans aucune délicatesse. A l'opposé il releva à moitié le haut du cadet avant de passer ses doigts sur ses hanches à l'air libre, les griffant au passage dans un même rythme de chaque côté. Le cadet pour toute réponse enfouis son visage dans les couettes, il n'avait pas envie de laisser quelques petits cris s'échapper de sa gorge pour le bonheur de Yu et celui-ci s'en était douté… Il allait donc apprendre à son tendre amour qui commandait, et ce maintenant.

Ses mains remontèrent un moment pour venir totalement enlever ce haut, qui cachait de bien jolies parcelles mais alors qu'il ne restait que la tête à enlever il préféra le laisser ainsi et reprendre avec le bas. Le blandinet poussa un juron, bonjour la facilité pour respirer si en plus de lui augmenter son rythme cardiaque il lui diminuait l'air… Alors que les mains d'Allen bougeait doucement pour ouvrir un peu et garder un semblant d'air frais, de son côté le pantalon court avait pris le sol et allait bientôt retrouver un compagnon quitté quelques secondes plutôt : le caleçon. C'est donc pratiquement dénudé que le cadet sentit les lèvres du japonais descendre le long de son dos suçant sa peau et la léchant le long d'une colonne vertébrale qui tentait de résister à quelques contractions. Ce n'est qu'en descendant bien plus bas que le plus jeune ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, au moins c'était explicite, Yu avait décider de réveiller les points sensibles. De ses mains il écarta légèrement ses jambes et reprit de plus belle le lapant toujours sans accord et lui faisant lâcher une seconde plainte plus forte.

« Je t'ai donné son nom ! Pourquoi tu continues ? Fit un moyashi haletant »

Pourtant le brun ne répondit pas à cette demande et continua de plus belle en y augmentant la vitesse sous les jambes déjà bien crispées du cadet. Et, lorsqu'il sentit que son blandin était suffisamment obéissant et qu'il ne bougerait pas, il se redressa pour sortir de la chambre. Comme prévu Allen ne bougea pratiquement pas, enlevant juste ce haut qui le gênait depuis tout à l'heure avant de le cacher sous le lit. On ne sait pas si le japonais n'aurait pas eut envie de le lui remettre, autant au moins en dissimuler un. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard le métis revenu avec quelques petits accessoires et remarqua bien sûr la légère modification qu'avait effectué son petit compagnon. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur et lui offrit un long baiser où Allen répondit mi-forcé mi-timide. Leurs langues jouèrent ainsi, se caressant mutuellement, celle de Yu d'humeur taquine ne se gêna pour sortir quelque fois et glisser sur les lèvres rouges de son amant. Le moyashi passa timidement ses bras autour de son cou et joua avec sa queue de cheval en y tortillant ses doigts dedans.

Yuujiro commença à allonger son ange qui semblait s'être enfin un peu détendu. Celui-ci rougissait de plaisir et n'allait pas tarder à craquer, après toutes les caresses c'était un simple baiser qui le mettait dans cet état… Pourquoi chercher le compliqué pensa Yu qui venait attraper un des objets qu'il avait apporté, c'était un lubrifiant comme on pouvait s'en douter. Il se rapprocha d'Allen toujours tentant de calmer ses battements de cœur et ouvrit le tube, il déposa une fine couche sur un de ses doigts et après embrassé une des jambes du moyashi rentra à l'intérieur. Comme prévu le plus jeune poussa un cri qu'il étouffa de ses mains, les mordants pour minimiser les dégâts auditifs. Après quelques va et vient pour limiter une douleur encore plus prenante, le japonais ressortis et ouvrit son pantalon qu'il descendit un peu, faisant de même avec son boxer.

Pendant ce temps, Allen cherchait à tâtons l'oreiller qui lui servirait pour une tentative désespéré de caché des sons bien trop embarrassant pour lui. Mais lorsqu'il attrapa enfin l'objet de ses désirs, un autre être convoité, plus sexy ainsi que plus exigeant lui soutira des mains. Le cadet tourna la tête et le regarda d'un air adorablement suppliant qui eut l'effet inverse de ce qu'il voulait malheureusement.

« Je croyais avoir été clair là-dessus. Fit le métis d'un ton sévère.  
- Mais Yu je… Tenta le jeune, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Quand un homme te fais l'amour, tu le regardes et lui dit merci.  
- N'im…. N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Hurla-t-il totalement et définitivement mort de honte.  
- Cela inclut les cris de plaisir. Continua Yu impassible. Je veux des « oh oui » et des « continuez Ô mon maitre ».  
- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !  
- Maintenant sois-sage et déguste. »

Sur ce le brun ne se fit plus attendre et rentra à l'intérieur du blandinet qui sous les ordres de celui-là fut contraint de n'utiliser que ses mains pour tenter de minimiser le son. Yuujiro avança lentement, s'il était cru avec les mots il n'en était pas moins quelqu'un de doux au corps à corps. Il se calla contre Allen, lui faisant entourer ses jambes sur ses hanches avant de commencer l'étape la plus douloureuse pour son amant. Le japonais entama lentement les mouvements en ayant pris soin de rajouter un peu plus de lubrifiant, ses mains arrivèrent dans le cou du plus jeune et l'obligèrent à se rapprocher de lui. Maintenant suspendu au cou de son compagnon, le blandin n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser les gémissements s'échapper de ses lèvres. Dans une dernière tentative le blandinet vint embrasser les lèvres de son amour qui bien qu'ayant compris le stratagème le laissa un peu souffler et répondit passionnément tout en accélérant le rythme. L'ainé ne tarda pas à sentir le plaisir devenir intenable et se laissa jouir en lui tout en emportant son amoureux qui retomba durement sur le matelas épuisé. 

« Qui t'as dis de me suivre ? Fit Yu taquin en cajolant une mèche de cheveux qu'il porta ensuite à ses lèvres pour la baiser.  
- Oh la ferme. Ne put que répondre l'albinos, bien trop fatigué pour débuter une conversation sur ce sujet.  
- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?  
- Je me repose, certains on besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce genre de jeux. Cracha Allen vexé d'avoir craqué après la première embrassade.  
- Oh mais ce n'est que le premier round mon amour…  
- Par…Don ?  
-Maintenant tu te tournes… »

Les cris s'élevèrent de nouveau dans la chambre mais cette fois-ci aucun subterfuge de sa part n'irait empêcher ces gémissements. Cette fois-ci Yu voulait entendre jusqu'où Allen pouvait aller et il ne le lâcherait pas, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Alors que le plus vieux prenait les hanches du jeune pour la dixième fois, lui debout et son amant a genoux sur le lit, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et apparut un être familier. Celui-ci avait entendu les cris et avait tout de suite cru qu'un autre japonais venait de recommencer à battre le jeune garçon, il avait donc accourut en toute hâte en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard pour éviter un trop grand mal. Malheureusement il venait plutôt de couper quelque chose de bien, du moins pour l'un d'entre eux… C'est donc un Yuuta essoufflé qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, suivit de peu par son compagnon qui allait bientôt découvrir son beau-frère entièrement nu et prenant le plus jeune par l'arrière. Cette fois-ci ils étaient trois à être descendu en enfer…

« Yuuta ? » Put seulement dire Allen.

La nuit risquait d'être longue… Bon cauchemar !


End file.
